


Sweet Apocalypse

by Yutas_Healing_Smile



Category: C-Pop, K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Dominance, Falling In Love, First Time, Foreplay, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Neck Kissing, OT21 (NCT), One Shot, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Royalty, Smut, True Love, WayV - Freeform, Xiaodery, Young Love, henxiao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutas_Healing_Smile/pseuds/Yutas_Healing_Smile
Summary: Dejun, the youngest prince of the Xiao Kingdom, knows an apocalypse is inevitable, but he doesn't realize how soon it'll arrive, until a certain alluring prince, Hendery, of the Huang Kingdom, comes into his world and changes the course of his life, causing everything to crumble, but maybe for the better.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Sweet Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you to everyone reading. While I've been writing fanfiction for years, this is my first work posted to AO3 and my first posted one-shot, as I've only written novels and short stories in the past (I mainly have written on Wattpad, though I usually only read on AO3 and my username is the same on Wattpad, if you're curious to see more). I hope you all enjoy this, and please feel free to share your thoughts and give me feedback!

Marriages were quite literally life-savers in the times of these territorial, mighty kingdoms that ruled vast regions of the land. Although the relationship of the reigns of both the Xiaos and the Huangs wasn't strained at the moment, this marriage was the sole promise that could unite the two lands in peace for generations, and neither party was taking this deal lightly. If everything were to go successfully, the two royal families would have allies against invaders, financial crutches, and hopefully, a civil relationship for decades to come.

Kun, the oldest son, and heir to the Xiao throne, was to be married to the eldest daughter of the Huangs, Princess Cathy. This would be a monumental marriage, bringing prosperity to both kingdoms, which although were rich, had been fraught with war for years. And tonight was possibly the most important night for the two parties; it was Cathy's introduction to the Xiao Kingdom and their lavish palace, and first impressions were absolutely everything, the anxiety weighing a toll on both Kun and the queen. An extravagant party was to be held tonight in their main, expansive ballroom, reserved only for weddings, coronations, and events such as tonight.

Preparations were being put into place, from ice sculptures to 20-course meals, and every expensive ornament that belonged to the estate being put on showcase; this was perhaps the most the queen had prepared for any event, and she was one to flaunt the kingdom's wealth every chance they could. This would be a ball that no princess, whether shallow or not, could be let down by; even if she didn't fall for Kun, the queen made sure that she would never want to leave the Xiao palace once she stepped foot inside.

But, the princess not falling for Kun was not a possibility at all. He was the king and queen's most prized son out of their three, the future king of the kingdom and their trophy piece to boast to every royal in the country. He was strikingly handsome (even if their middle son, Yukhei, was more dashing), well-mannered, charming, kind, incredibly educated in language, mathematics, calligraphy, and the most talented musician in the family--so there was no concern that the princess would not fall in love. 

The king and queen could not fathom how they raised such a perfect child in Kun (even though most of the credit for raising him belonged to the governess and palace staff), have another priceless son, Yukhei, who's always in the gossip of the lands and would have countless marriage offers due to his stunningly unreal looks. At least they raised two valuable, competent children; their youngest, Dejun, was another story. 

Dejun had a mind of his own, from his skepticalness when it came to the opulent, obnoxious world of royals, using "an inevitable apocalypse" as the reason for why he did what he wanted and took no agency, but mostly it was his likening to boys that he attempted to mask from the conservative king and queen that created an intentional strain in the relationship between him and his parents, but the king and queen gave up on trying anything with him and he occasionally faced harsh punishment and plenty of verbal attacks for his 'insolence.' He was still a relatively good boy--blessed with a beautiful voice, graceful dance skills, a kind heart towards those he truly loved, beautiful face, and compassionate demeanor--but after all, he was the youngest. Dejun didn't need to be as responsible, charming, and well-behaved as Kun and Yukhei because he would never inherit the throne, or bring any added power for the family.

"Ready to get married, Kun-ge?" Dejun jokes in a daze, smirking at his flustered brother as he leans lazily against the windowsill of his brother's bedroom. Yukhei, who's already groomed and looking like a marble sculpture, rests up against the bedpost, smiling proudly at his brother, who will most likely be calling himself a husband in a matter of months. Kun's getting ready at the moment, two male servants also accompanying the brothers in the room silently, as they fit him with a beautiful suit and robes consisting of the richest, cream-colored silk dressed shirt, paired with a dark navy robe inspired by the Xiao family colors, adorned with golden embellishments and a jade lapel, to represent the crest of the Huangs. 

Experiencing all of this is all too strange to Dejun, but even through all of the questioning, he can't help but acknowledge how handsome his brother looks, high cheek-bones contributing to his stoically handsome expression, his coffee-colored hair coiffed perfectly, standing straight and confident like a true king. Kun truly looks like a king, ready to rule the kingdom with utmost responsibility and compassion, and Dejun feels proud of his dorky and well-behaved brother; this life was truly meant for him.

"Dejun, I'm not getting married yet!" Kun insists tirelessly, posing in front of the mirror to check every angle perfection, taking this as seriously as one should, "That's my hope, but we'll see."

"You'll be fine, Kun-ge. You're looking sharp today. The princess will certainly fall for you unless she sees me before she sees you. Don't worry though, I won't let that happen. Plus, it's her sister that's more on my radar for tonight," Yukhei teases, Kun rolling his eyes at these all-too-familiar jokes, becoming slightly more uptight due to the anxiety building up in him. This is a high-stakes day. "Actually, you know what? Make sure Dejun is standing right next to you when she makes her entrance, and in comparison, she'll definitely choose you," Yukhei quips even further, causing an unkempt Dejun to pounce at his tall, muscular brother in annoyance, but he quickly flicks the shorter one away effortlessly.

"I'm so fucking hot, you two can't even handle it," Dejun touts mockingly, crossing his arms over his chest, "Watch me collect all the girls tonight, even your princess, Kun."

Kun chokes on his spit and Yukhei just snorts out, "As if! You'll collect the girls alright, but as their gay best friend." 

Dejun flushes deep red, getting defensive, "I'm not like that, come on Yukhei!"

Yukhei smiles just smugly enough to elicit a frown from his younger brother, but corrects himself, "Sorry, I'm just kidding, didi, but seriously, as long as you look like that, you won't be picking up anyone, not even the palace dog." As usual, the youngest prince paid no attention to his outfit, not caring if he had to make a good impression or not. Yet, he's still slightly embarrassed, because he does care greatly about Kun, and no matter how stupid it is, if Kun needs to get that girl, he'll help out in whatever way he can, even if that means cleaning his scraggly appearance up so the family looks less dysfunctional then they clearly are, "Too bad that the Huangs don't have any other sisters, because Mother won't let you around hang around or dance with anyone else who isn't a royal at the same status as us. Hopefully, you'll keep yourself preoccupied and not bother Mother and Father too much."

"They have a younger brother, though, and everyone from the other kingdoms raves about how handsome and charming he is. He's your age, Dejun, but I don't know if he'll be attending," Kun adds mindlessly, still preening his hair to make sure he looks as aesthetically pleasing as possible, but Dejun just hums in response, now too occupied with combing his own tousled hair. As much as he dislikes these social functions, minus the dancing, he's vain enough to put some effort into his appearance, even if he needs to be pushed a little bit.

"Kun-ge, how can you be so fixed on marriage and love? I mean, you don't even know this girl, other than seeing her face a couple of times and spending a few hours with her when you were a teen, and this girl doesn't even know you! I just don't understand. How can you be wasting one night of your life to worship and show your dedication to this princess, to then have to spend the rest of your damn life with her! And then, who knows? You could have to live with her for another eighty years!" Dejun exasperates, waving his hands around frantically. He just can't understand love or any of this nonsense for the life of him, "Plus, what if a meteor happened to crash into the earth tomorrow? Wouldn't you regret spending your last night before the apocalypse trying to woo some woman with your wealth and looks?"

Kun pauses, turning to Dejun with a raised eyebrow, before asking, "Why are you so fixated on the idea of an 'apocalypse', Dejun, and why are you convinced that the world is going to crash on us in this lifetime?" he pauses to let his youngest brother let it sink in, but Dejun doesn't respond.

He continues, "Maybe you're still too immature and naive, but you haven't realized that I'm doing all of this because I want to, not because I'm being forced to. Dejun, I want to lead this kingdom and create a better world for our constituents, and I want a woman to lead it alongside me. Maybe you don't understand yet, but people want to fall in love and create a good life for themselves, and I'm at the age where I can start doing that, and from what I remember, I really like the princess. No, I love her. You'll fall in love at some point too, didi, and no matter how stuck in your ways you are now, your world will turn upside down in a matter of moments. Stop being so fixated and gloomy over the slight chance of the world ending, and just live your life. Dejun, you'll need to grow up at some point. You're already nineteen, and who knows when that special girl--someone--will come into your life. And once you find that person, you'll do anything for them and they'll do anything for you, didi." As much as Dejun denies it in fear of his parent's reactions, both Kun and Yukhei know that his attractions lie on the male sex, and though they try to not touch on it often as to not irritate a defensive Dejun, they try to implicitly show their support, and the sentiment is appreciated.

Kun is right, and although Dejun is too stubborn to fully absorb Kun's words, he tucks it in the back of his mind. "Whatever you say, Kun-ge."

~~~

Finally, night falls with millions of gleaming pearls lighting up the oceanic sky, and the Huang princesses have officially arrived at the palace. The festivities have begun, the ballroom filled with a plethora of other minor royals, government leaders and dignitaries, hailing from other allied kingdoms and the room alight with gleeful chatter, extravagant dresses and suits, make-up-caked faces, crystalline wine glasses, fine china plates, and a ten-piece band. Dancing has not begun quite yet, but the atmosphere is bubbly and bright with happiness; everybody is to be excited about such an event. This could change the course of the kingdom's future, all for the better.

Kun has already started milling about, greeting guests with a wide, genuine smile, unlike at most social functions that none of the princes are interested in attending. He looks arresting, a true king-to-be with his charming words, passionate eyes, and confident posture. All of the young women, daughters of dignitaries, have already crowded an incredibly handsome Yukhei, who's gotten used to the constant attention, even if he doesn't always bask in it. For as often as he's praised for his looks and as often as he pretends to be narcissistic, he truly isn't, but just plays the character to show the persona he's been ascribed to by the socialites.

Dejun, as expected, is cast-off to the side, at least looking stunningly put-together even if he's struggling to maintain an interested look. Perhaps his looks would be praised more if he took care of his appearance with more effort and wasn't overshadowed by his brothers. Although he finds these events pointless for the most part, he does enjoy the dancing, being able to let loose and let the music carry him, as well as to perform his act of heterosexuality to skew his parents' suspicions away from him while partnered with a woman. But like Yukhei reminded him earlier, as this was an incredibly important event in terms of flaunting status and making a good impression, he could only dance with one of the princesses, but they were already taken. Of course, Kun had to dance with his Princess Cathy, and Yukhei was already focused on her sister, Crystal, so Dejun had no one, meaning he had to wait off to the side and chat with the other distinguished guests, which was perhaps the last thing he wanted to do. Dejun could care less about any of those stuffy elites, doing everything in their power to weasel their way into the royal family, or at least the royal sphere.

Suddenly, melodious bells echo crystal-clear throughout the large space, reverberating right into Dejun's ears, snapping him to attention. He turns to his father, stationed at a throne positioned at the end of the ballroom, dressed in his most opulent robes, adorned with a countless number of jewels. Dejun scoffs slightly at this sheer show of extravagance that his parents are putting on for the occasion, but nevertheless, stays attentive.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please direct your attention to the arrival of our distinguished guests, Princess Cathy, Princess Crystal, and Prince Hendery of the Huang Kingdom will arrive later," his father announces with the utmost respect and seriousness in his tone, focused on making an optimal impression on the Huangs, as the two princesses enter through the tall brass doors, dressed in the most extravagant gowns Dejun had seen, layered endlessly and detailed with silver lacing for the younger and gold for the oldest, their hair styled expertly with silver ornaments threaded in. They look expensive and beautiful, with a reassuring look of humility and kindness in their eyes, but Dejun focuses on the last part of the announcement. A prince; in fact, he remembers Kun mentioning such a thing, and here they are. Dejun was intrigued, as he's conditioned to seeing the same male faces around the castle, but either way, he can do nothing about it, other than possibly make small conversation once this prince arrives. 

Remembering his princely duties, he rushes his way up to the princesses, standing alongside a smitten Kun with perhaps the most gleaming smile Dejun's seen from him, and Yukhei, who looks cool and composed, ready to entrance Crystal throughout the coming celebration, his gaze cast on her. Each of the princes approaches the princesses to welcome them, Kun and Yukhei going first because of their elder status. Dejun can't help but smile endearingly at his brother, who bows and delicately kisses his hopeful bride-to-be's hand, the most tender gaze in his eyes; he's always looked up to Kun as his role model, as he'd never gotten along with his father, and even if he thinks marriage and love are stupid, if this one girl makes his brother this stupidly jubilant, he automatically feels happy for him.

After Yukhei and Kun greet each of the princesses, Dejun approaches them, smiling courteously, attempting to seem a bit more engaged and composed than he is at these functions. He's the least experienced in social situations like these, simply because he tends to stay away from these occasions when he's able to, so he bows slightly awkwardly to the younger princess, kissing her hand as lightly as he can. Kissing a hand seems like an awkwardly intimate move, like a gesture reserved for lovers, but it's custom, so Dejun complies anyway. 

As rebellious as he can be sometimes, at the end of the day, he knows he has to at least follow custom and his parents to some degree because he doesn't want to be disowned; to be honest, with parents as traditional as his, it's a real possibility for him given his behavior. Yes, he doesn't want anything to do with the king and queen and would be happy without them, but his brothers are truly his only family, his only true friends, even in this bustling castle and very social upper-class life. He has reasons to hang on to this life, no matter how much he despises it at times.

Once Dejun's properly, but somewhat awkwardly, gotten through his introductions to the slightly timid princesses, his father again gets the attention of the attendees to say some last words before the festivities truly begin. 

"Welcome all, from near and far, to the Xiao Kingdom and our abode on this wonderful day. Again, thank you to the beautiful Huang princesses for attending this celebration from both me and my beautiful queen. Our two kingdoms will finally be united in allyship, through peace and war, as we announce the future matrimony between our own, eldest son, Prince Kun, and the incredibly respected, gracious eldest daughter of King Huang, Princess Cathy. May this night be an unforgettable celebration of the glorious generations to come and a celebration of the beginning of a beautiful relationship of both Kun and Princess Cathy." 

Applause rings throughout the expanse of the ballroom, and with smiles bright and festivities beginning with energy, Dejun realizes just how much a marriage can unite people, even in a society as strange as this one. It brings unity, and a new beginning, and in such an outdated, unfair system and broken land as the Xiao Kingdom can be, it's time for fresh faces to get ready to rule. Dejun knows that Kun will create new, progressive reforms and bring the people of this kingdom to prosperity once he's king; If he needs a queen to be there a rule alongside him, then so be it.

The band begins, slow waltz music sounding mellifluously as couples congregate on the dance floor, creating intricate formations as they gracefully step and sway along with the light, cheery music. Dances are the only component of these parties that Dejun enjoys; it allows him to be carefree, even if only temporarily. He's finally allowed to let go of his responsibilities as move along to the music, feeling the melodies seep into his veins as he sways, dips, and turns along the dance floor. Not to mention, he's quite good at it, his lithe, slim figure allowing him extra grace and precision while navigating the floor with a partner and his muscles (he does have some) giving him the strength to spin and dip his partners with ease.

But of course, because of the king and queen's rigidity with rules, he's been stuck on the sidelines for thirty minutes. Because of the importance of this event and because it's practically a moment to flaunt their top social status, Dejun's parents would not let him dance with anyone who was not the princess of a major kingdom, as no one else was at their status, and at the moment, the only people who fit that category were the Huang princesses, as Yukhei had predicted earlier. Cathy was attached to Kun, probably for the remainder of the night, and Crystal was receiving much attention from the men at the party, most notably Yukhei, who had been dancing with her since the music started. 

Dejun pouts dejectedly; there were hundreds of minor princesses and daughters of dignitaries whom he could dance with if his mother were not so strict and rigid with him, and instead, he's had to be courteous and socialize with all of the men at the party, mostly consisting of bland, old dignitaries and minor royals. He's not occupied at all, and instead, pretending to listen by nodding and commenting short, ambiguous sentences every now and then, instead his mind fixed on the prospect of the dance floor.

Finally, he manages to escape from the crowd of old men trying to interest him with talk of their family's wealth and their beautiful, unmarried daughters, wanting a slice of the Xiao royalty by bragging their possessions to a seemingly naive Dejun. He slips away, rushing to his mother, seated poised on her throne as she watches the celebration with pleased eyes, focusing on Kun and the princess, inspecting each microexpression to gauge the princess' interest in her son. Obviously, she must be charmed already, given his mother's satisfied expression.

Dejun couldn't take this boredom any longer, so the only way to get what he wanted was to argue with his mother until she could take it no longer, and would just give in to his wishes. In circumstances like these, he was more than willing to be overbearing and a pest, because he knew he'd get his way if he wore her down enough. Besides, their mother-son relationship couldn't get much worse, so Dejun was more than willing to strain it more with his pleas and overbearing insistence on getting his way; he never liked the woman, anyway.

"Mother?" 

"What, Dejun?" his mother returns irritatedly, rolling her eyes. Obviously, she knows the firestorm that is coming for her.

"Please just let me dance, I beg you, Mother! I can't stand here for the rest of the night, talking to these bland, manipulative rich men, who are just here to try to weasel their way into our family. I'm a prince; shouldn't I be dancing? Don't you want me to find some woman to court?" Dejun pleads like a whiny child, pulling out all of the stops to irritate his mother as much as possible. He isn't a whiny nor annoying boy by nature (though his brothers would disagree), but playing the part is all too necessary of a part of the strategy, "Look, there are so many beautiful women waiting by the side, just ready to be asked. I mean, it doesn't look great for our family if other people see the prince being an outcast, instead of socializing. Plus, they'll be impressed by my dance skills. Please, Mother."

"Dejun, this is not to be argued with me right now. I have too many other things to be occupied with tonight, and your childish whining is not one of them. And don't try to wear me down, boy, because there will be punishments if you keep up this insolent behavior. In fact, if you're finally so worried about what other people care about us, for once, you would know that they would find a prince arguing with their mother most obnoxious. Do not test me, Dejun," his mother scolds coldly with sheer annoyance in her tone, her eyes bulged out, "If one of the two princesses tonight are so willing to dance with such an annoying child as you, then so be it. You are only to dance with the children of kingdoms with our status tonight, meaning only the Huang children. Otherwise, you will be socializing on the side with anyone who approaches you, even the most boring of men, and you will be engaging with them, Xiao Dejun."

Without reply, Dejun walks away dejectedly, his brows furrowed, huffing in annoyance. His styled blonde hair, parted and arranged handsomely, starts to tousle up, and as he walks past a nearby window only to see his messy appearance, his cheeks heat up even more in exasperation. Did everything have to be so fucking annoying right now? 

Stopping in front of the reflective window, the young prince took a pause to re-groom himself in front of his reflection. He knows he can't visibly act like this for any longer, or his parents would reprimand him harshly and he would be in pain for the next few weeks, so it's better to simply reorganize his thoughts and compose himself. Dejun's a prince, after all, and whether he likes it or not, in instances like these, he has to play the part. Lifting up his small, gold crown, which wasn't adorned with jewels like Kun's, he runs his fingers through his thick locks, rearranging the stray locks, meticulously styling the soft tendrils into place. He places the crown squarely back on his head, fixing his posture, and adjusting his handsome silk blouse with silver leaf embroidery that complements his delicate, but masculine figure stunningly. 

Dejun is truly a gorgeous prince, with sharp features such as his handsome angled eyes, thick, chocolate-colored brows, pretty lips, thick blonde hair, and prominent jawline, but just because his brothers were much more regarded, the youngest prince always was overlooked by royals and other people of the higher classes. If he were the oldest, he would definitely receive more praise, but Dejun wouldn't have wanted that anyway; it wasn't in his nature to be the beholder of such attention and responsibility.

Closing his eyes, the young prince takes in a few deep breaths, restoring his psyche and bringing calm to his mind, still faced towards one of the long, wide windows of the ballroom, allowing a glimpse of the beautiful, dark night. Just as his composure is returning, Dejun feels a tap on the back, and suddenly, all of his progress disappears. He doesn't need yet another stuffy, old dignitary to chat with about their expansive estates or even a beautiful woman showing him interest. He simply needs time alone to collect himself and prepare him for the rest of this dreary night. But as his mother told him, he needs to at least act engaged, so there was nothing else for the poor boy to do.

Opening his eyes with his body stiff and lips strewed tight in annoyance, Dejun looks into the reflection of the glass, expecting the worst, but instead, his expression immediately softens.

His glassy eyes meet the reflection of another boy, who looks about his age, standing slightly taller and a lot more confidently next to him, exuding such a powerful, royal energy to him. Dejun is more than surprised, frozen in place as he examines this boy, scanning the reflection up and down; he's way too startled to meet the boy's actual eyes and turn to his figure standing beside him. Immediately, the young prince's heartbeat picks up, taking this man in. From head to toe, the unfamiliar boy is indescribably stunning, like no one Dejun had ever laid eyes on before. 

This boy was only a couple inches taller than Dejun's own shorter height, but held such arresting confidence and presence, unlike he'd ever felt from someone before. His posture was straight and his body was muscular, but slim and handsome, with broad shoulders, and a tantalizingly lithe waist. Working his way up the boy's reflection, Dejun examined how attractively his tight, silk shirt, adorned with golden and jade detailing, and slim-cut dark Veridian pants clothed his body, and drank in his pronounced collarbone and shoulders. 

But his face--his face was a wholly separate entity to take in; it was a level of beauty he had never seen in a person before. Yes, his body is beautiful, but when Dejun properly scanned his face, he was rendered breathless, his heartbeat kicking up its pace even more. He's absolutely beautiful; his long, shiny jet-black locks were styled neatly and framed his face like a breathtaking painting, his thick eyebrows coupled with his handsome face structure exuded such masculine energy, his nose was soft but pointed elegantly, his pink lips full but well-proportioned, and his large, cocoa-colored, doe-like eyes filled were filled with such utter allure and a sparkling passion, so much so, that it was like they were dripping pure gold. A simple gold crown, like his own, topped off his whole presence, alerting Dejun of his apparent importance.

Dejun almost began to feel slightly intimidated in the presence of a boy so regal, arresting, and poised, and he continued to be rendered speechless, still drinking in his god-like beauty. The young prince was obviously intrigued by the boy standing mere inches away, but his mouth felt dry of any coherent thoughts or words, for that matter, and hell, he had no idea what he would even say. Why would this boy even approach him in the first place?

The regal boy, taking a hint from Dejun's inability to say anything and instead just stand frozen, he started talking, and god, Dejun felt himself melt just a slight bit more. The boy turned to Dejun, giving him direct eye contact, and his deep, but warm and approachable tone rang out, "Hello, your royal highness. Uh, please allow me to introduce myself," he pauses, kneeling down in respect as he offers his hand, palm-side up, and Dejun feels his heart flutter, "I'm Prince Hendery of the Huang Kingdom. I assume you've met my sisters already?"

Dejun forces himself to unfreeze after a few seconds, but he still struggles to compose himself, his mind-twisting in knots as if he's forgotten how to communicate. So, this is the prince that Kun had mentioned, and as his father said earlier, he did arrive slightly later than his sisters. If this man is going to be Dejun's in-law in a matter of months, he doesn't know how he'll be able to hide his attraction. Hesitantly, the Xiao prince accepts Prince Hendery's hand as he lays lightly it in the Prince's supple palm, looking around to see if anyone is watching them. After all, this introduction a slightly unconventional way for a prince, of all people, to introduce himself to another prince in this way; this is usually reserved for princesses. Although, maybe the culture is different in his own kingdom.

"Um, w-welcome to our Kingdom, your majesty. Our family is p-pleased to host you and your wonderful sisters," Dejun stutters out pathetically, his normal attitude replaced with timidness and an utter lack of confidence as he addresses the dashing prince, and he flushes red, "I'm Dejun, so please just address me with my first name. After all, we are to be future in-laws if all goes well tonight... I don't want to press you in any way, but can I help you with anything? I can lead you to anywhere you need and if you have any wishes, please tell me and I'll help in any way I can."

Hendery just chuckles and his eyes immediately sparkle, letting out the most musical, beautiful sound to have ever graced Dejun's ears, and he dips his head down, pressing a delicate kiss to Dejun's hand, immediately sending a shiver of pleasure up his spine. Dejun just hopes that the prince didn't notice his embarrassing reaction to a simple kiss on the hand, "Don't worry, Dejun, and by the way, please call me Hendery as well, I don't have any requests like that. However, as I came in, I couldn't help hearing you ask Queen Xiao if you could dance-"

Dejun flushes red, immediately burying his face into his hands, ashamed that the prince of the Huang Kingdom had heard his petty whining session with his mother; it was utterly embarrassing that any person of his importance had witnessed such an obnoxious display, and he interrupts, "Oh, I'm so sorry you had to see that, Hendery. God, I'm so embarrassed. I promise that isn't usually how I am."

That beautiful laugh leaves the prince's lips again, and he remarks, "No, please don't be, Dejun. I can tell that isn't usually how you act. Anyway, I heard the queen say you could only dance with 'Huang children,' so I thought I'd help you out if you'd let me."

Dejun blinks in slight confusion, responding, "Hendery, it's fine. Your sisters are preoccupied with my brothers, which is good, so you don't have to convince them to dance with me, or anything along that vein."

Hendery just smiles, raising an eyebrow at the young prince's slight naivety before clarifying, "That wasn't my intention, Prince. I was going to offer something hopefully better." Pausing, he stands tall and then bows forward, offering out his hand again, and Dejun's eyes go wide in surprise and shock, understanding the prince's original intentions, "Prince Dejun, may I have the honor of a dance with you?"

Dejun freezes yet again, his cheeks flushed with a dusty rose hue, which is seeming to become a common theme in the presence of the prince, and he's unable to react. Is Hendery trying to display interest in him, do something for shock value, or is he just trying to help out the pitiful blonde prince who doesn't have a dance partner? Dejun doesn't know how to react; if he declines, not only will it seem disrespectful as the host of the event, but it may shy Hendery away from him. If he accepts, however, it would be outrageous to the people attending, and the king and queen would never forgive him; two men dancing at a ball together was unheard of in the wealthy social scene of the kingdom.

"I-I'm not gay," is all Dejun could muster out, sounding wheezy, as if he was pressed for air--basically, the prince sounded like a complete idiot. Not to mention, the only words that could come out of his mouth to this stunning prince was a complete lie. Dejun was zero for two at that point with Hendery, messing up every chance he had to communicate with this godly prince, who was most likely going to be tied to his family for the rest of his life through his sister and Kun. Dejun began to wish that he could delete words that came out of his mouth, but alas, he couldn't, so instead, he internally smacked himself upside the head.

Hendery stares incredulously at the other prince for a moment with an amused expression, before chuckling with his head tipped down, wiping at one eye. Somehow, there's no judgment or ridicule in his expression, instead, pure amusement and understanding. Smiling charmingly, his head tilted and arms crossed over his chest loosely, he simply adds with no malice in his voice, like Dejun was expecting, "Prince, with all due respect, I never insinuated that nor would I mind if you are. All I asked for was a dance with you. I'm your only offer on the table, but if you don't want to accept, there's no judgment from me and I respect your decision."

"Hendery, I'll have to apologize again tonight. I'm sorry, I simply wasn't expecting that, and I hope you can ignore my words. Just being in your presence is, well, a lot, and that came out very unjustifiably," Dejun explains dejectedly, a shameful look painted on his face as he cringes in embarrassment.

"Is that so, Dejun?" Hendery queries, an alluring suaveness in his rich, deep tone, "People do say my looks intimidate them at first, but I didn't think they'd intimidate a boy as stunning as you. You're absolutely gorgeous, Prince." Dejun was at a loss for words, a deep red painting his cheeks, totally enchanted by the prince in mere minutes. Perhaps this was the immaturity in Dejun that Kun had mentioned earlier; the young prince was always skeptical of attraction past the physical level, and even more so towards love, and now that Hendery had already pulled him in like a magnet, he no longer had any idea what to feel.

"Thank you, Hendery, but--um--let's not go that far, please," Dejun stutters out, turning his head to the side so the prince wouldn't see his clearly flushed, affected expression.

"Nonsense. That isn't going too far. Those words are more than deserved, Prince," Hendery quips, one corner of his lips turning up into a charming smirk, his charisma, and beauty dizzying Dejun. He bows down once more, offering an outstretched hand as his beautiful black locks fall over his eyes, " I'll ask one final time. May I please have this dance with you, Prince Dejun?"

Dejun doesn't know what takes over him; if it was the heat of the moment, the call of an aching heart, the loss of his sense, but with an entranced gaze fixed on the visiting prince and voice as soft as a whisper, a definite, "Yes," escapes his lips as delicately as a breath. Hendery glances up with a satisfied smile, his eyes gleaming as he takes the prince's hand into his own.

"Wonderful," is the only exclamation that leaves the Huang Prince's lush lips as he stands back up, his pearly teeth flashing as brings Dejun's hand up to his lips once more, this time his enthralling eyes fixed on Dejun as he planted the kiss on his hand; it was perhaps the most intimate gesture that the young prince had ever experienced, and he had no idea how to respond.

"Um, Hendery, I must ask my mother about this, though. Technically, I should be allowed, given her words, but she's not keen on the idea of two men doing about anything 'without platonic intention' together. I'm just worried that if she sees us, I'll be punished severely, and possibly you, as well," Dejun explains somewhat frantically, and Hendery simply nods understandingly, releasing Dejun's hand from his hold. Everything suddenly felt cold to Dejun; losing the magical comfort and warmth of Hendery almost felt like a loss, but at least the handsome prince was clearly sympathetic to his situation.

Walking up to his mother, who was now socializing with other ladies, caked in make-up and squeezed with suffocating corsets, Dejun breathed in deeply; he had dug himself in too far to regret his decisions now. The queen turned to him, her drunken smile immediately turning to an expression of pure annoyance, but as she noticed Prince Hendery standing right next to the hopeless, young prince, the queen's expression softened and she had to answer to her son. She could not be making a bad impression on any of the Huangs at an event such as this, after all.

Yet before a frazzled and uncharacteristically timid Dejun started speaking, Hendery stepped up first, all eyes on the magnificently beautiful prince. "Your majesty, I came to ask your permission to share a dance, or two, with your son. We've been acquainted for a short while, and I heard from him that he must dance with members of only my family, and seeing as my sisters are preoccupied, I asked him myself. I hope you will allow me this privilege," the foreign prince asks with such poise and grace, all of the women watching him in awe of his eloquence and his enrapturing presence; so did Dejun, comforted by the fact that he wasn't the only one completely entranced by this beguiling prince.

The queen was rendered speechless; this was a total antithesis of her character. Nothing phased the woman, and as shocking of a request as this was, given the social norms of the kingdom, she was charmed beyond belief. She was a thoughtful woman, concerned with the family's reputation more than anything else, and she thought it over; no one paid much attention to Dejun so she wouldn't be worried about the attendees judging her strange son and the two were probably just being young boys goofing off together, so there was probably no real harm in allowing the two to dance. She was always wary of Dejun having deviant attractions, but given Prince Hendery's look alone, she managed to somehow conclude that he wasn't deviant like her son, and not to mention, she wouldn't have to be concerned with her high-maintenance son for the rest of the night if he was occupied with dancing. 

"It's certainly unconventional and questionable, young prince, but if you haven't inferred already, Dejun is quite an interesting character," the queen notes, adding a wary emphasis on interesting as if implying she'd rather use a stronger descriptor to describe her unique son, "and if dancing means he will not be disrupting anyone tonight, then so I'll allow, and I'm confident you'll keep him in check; try to stay off to the side, please. If anyone questions, just tell them this is a jest to liven up the mood, otherwise, say the queen allowed it, and they'll keep their mouths shut. Thank you for being so courteous and eloquent, Prince Hendery, and Dejun, please stay in your lane and do not alienate the prince." She smiles in a slightly forced manner, turning back to the ladies as they resume their socializing, the young ladies in the group fanning themselves as they watch Hendery like hungry hawks. The taller of the princes couldn't help but feel slightly off-put by their gazes, but he nevertheless turns away, heading towards the dance floor.

Breaking out into a wide smile once out of sight from the women, Hendery pokes at Dejun's shoulder, exclaiming, "And that's how you do it, Prince. My sisters always tell me I get my way when I pull out the Hendery charm, and that seems to be holding true. Come now, Dejun," the beguiling prince adds, offering his arm out to Dejun as a man would to a woman, "Let's dance now. I promise you I'm an experienced dancer, and I'll give you the best time ever on the dance floor. I'll admit though, I only know how to be a Lead."

Dejun's heart speeds up like a racehorse, pulsating in a way he's never felt before. It's difficult for him to articulate, but it's as if he's finally free from some rules in a way, able to bend the social norms and release himself from these rules that have made him so "irresponsible" and "a burden" to his parents. Suddenly, not caring if eyes were on him any longer, he decided to be respectful to the visiting prince, looping his arm into Hendery's, just like a princess would. He'd be lying if he said that Hendery's touch didn't feel safe; it was like a form of protection.

"I know how to follow, so there shouldn't be a problem," Dejun admits somewhat awkwardly. There would be no reason for a man to follow in a society like his, so naturally, all men were taught to lead and the women to follow while dancing. Dejun, as like his brothers, learned to lead, but because Dejun had developed such an interest for dance while at functions, he studied the women's movements, memorizing the patterns and taking cues from their grace and elegance.

"Really?" Hendery exclaims incredulously, eyes wide in admiration as they near the edge of the dance floor, "That's wonderful, Dejun. We're all set then." The charming prince, jubilancy in his eyes and excitement in his smile, grasps the blonde's arm, pulling him right onto the floor, taking Dejun by surprise as he giggles like a lovesick teenager, which seems to be a fitting descriptor for the nineteen-year-old prince.

Gazing straight into Dejun's eyes like pure magic causing Dejun to go motionless as he stares back at the prince, he entwines the fingers of one hand with Dejun's and raises their clasped hands up. Hendery looks at Dejun adoringly as he realizes that Dejun, who's supposedly a well-versed dancer, had frozen up again, probably from a rush of feelings (Prince Hendery was well-aware of the effect his charm had on people but was particularly pleased that Dejun was the one exhibiting these behaviors at the moment). As a response to Dejun's trance, the prince flashes another smile and tenderly places the beautiful prince's hand on his shoulder to rest, resting his own hand on the curve of Dejun's hip, snaking it around to the small of his back. 

God, even Hendery was losing his usually cool composure in the presence of Prince Dejun, whose beauty was unlike anything he'd witnessed before, yet he still managed to hide his heart that was crumbling with every glance Dejun gave me under the guise of a composed, charming prince. "Shall we dance, beautiful?" Dejun simply nods, his cheeks flushed red at the pet name Hendery had just given him.

It was again, a waltz, upbeat and perky as the other couples on the floor quickly got in a rhythm, stepping with the precision that had been steeped in them since ballroom lessons as children. The two princes quickly caught up, both Dejun and Hendery stepping, turning, and moving with precision and Dejun, with his trademark grace and elegance, the two smiling at each other practically with hearts in their eyes. It was such natural chemistry and partnership, the two dancing together without missing a step, and it was more incredible than either had experienced.

From the moment Dejun declared he wasn't gay to Hendery, the taller prince knew it was a complete and utter fib; the prince, who was fair from heterosexual himself, could feel it radiating off Dejun's presence. Maybe Dejun simply wasn't attracted to him, but he was in no way straight, and now he also knew that wasn't the case either. Hendery could tell the beautiful prince, with his sharp, alluring eyes and pretty smile, was certainly captured by him--it was all a matter of cracking the shell and getting Dejun to admit his feelings. For as soon as Hendery laid eyes on him as he entered the ballroom, he saw something so fascinating and stunning about the prince, who was for some reason never acknowledged or regarded by his own parents.

Grinning as the two of them float across the dance floor almost weightlessly, Hendery remarks in admiration, "Prince, you can really move! I'm impressed; I don't know why your parents wouldn't have shoved you out to dance earlier. You move so gracefully, Dejun."

Dejun laughs quietly, appreciating rare praise from the handsome prince. No matter how skilled he was at anything, as long as he acted the way he did with his parents, they'd never acknowledge his talent for anything. "Thank you, Hendery. I must say, you're quite a solid dancer yourself. Do you practice a lot? Because if you do, it really shows." 

Dejun absolutely loves this new, unfamiliar feeling of the boy holding him like precious china, taking the lead as he controls their pace. He's been so used to the customary position of leading a woman, yet it feels strangely satisfying and more natural for him to take the position of following in the dance, as his lithe, slim figure was most suited to move gracefully and almost prettily. Not to mention, this all felt all the more delightful when the person leading was making his heart beat out of his chest. Is this what it feels to be a princess in this royal society? 

"Yes, I do practice a lot, to be honest, simply because my parents see me as the face of the Huang children. I'm the one who gets the most attention, much like Prince Yukhei in your family, so I'm constantly sent around the land to different kingdoms for various social functions," Hendery explains as Dejun cocks his head curiously, "I'm the only son in my family, so one would believe I have more of an obligation to learn the ropes of leading the kingdom, but in all honesty, it would seem if my parents and your parents may be planning to unite the kingdoms when Prince Kun gets coronated." 

Dejun raises an eyebrow in surprise, not usually interested in political affairs, but this directly affected him. If that were to happen, it'd be a complete power move, most likely shocking nearby kingdoms. A united Huang and Xiao kingdom, rather than two allied kingdoms, would bring them an incredible amount of power, from military to wealth. It was smart, and not to mention, then he'd certainly be seeing Hendery often, and at the moment, Hendery was the only thing the young prince's mind fixed on.

"Is that so?" Dejun clarifies, still caught in shock by Hendery's revelation. Hendery simply nods with that charming grin of his and all of a sudden, spins Dejun as the boy squeaks in surprise. He dips the blonde, his eyes still trained on the beautiful prince in fascination and sheer attraction. Dejun's psyche is knocked away yet again as he flushes an uncharacteristic red under the adoring gaze of Hendery, and the handsome prince brushes his nose against Dejun. Dejun's pulse skyrockets as he can feel Hendery's light breaths against his skin, this all being too intimate to be unintentional.

As if absolutely nothing had happened, Hendery lifts the slender prince back up as they transition right back into their dance steps, the handsome prince's gaze still trained dreamily on Dejun's face. Dejun, too embarrassed, stares off to the side but groans internally as he happens to look right at Yukhei, who is grinning almost snarkily at the two princes dancing together from the other side of the floor. Wiggling his eyebrows, his irritating, but dorky and hilarious brother puckers his lips at Dejun like an idiot, obviously realizing Dejun's attraction for his dance partner. Kun happens to be just a few people down, giving Dejun a discreet thumbs-up as he gives a corny wink at his younger brother, and the young prince feels so embarrassed and watched that he would dash out of the ballroom if he could. 

"Is something wrong, Dejun?" Hendery asks in concern once he catches sight of Dejun's flushed and disconcerted expression, tipping his head to the side, "Do you not want to dance any longer? I can lead you wherever you need to go, Prince."

As much as his brother's smug expressions and gestures of approval are embarrassing him, he's blessed that they don't carry the same ignorant, outdated views of attraction as his parents do. For years, Dejun had denied his attraction to men whenever his brothers asked, but even as insistent as he was, Kun and Yukhei always knew he was lying; Dejun supposed it was just a brotherly instinct.

Snapping out of his embarrassment, he turns back towards Hendery with a reassuring smile. "No, no, no. I'd love to dance with you for the rest of the night, in fact, Hendery," Dejun admits coolly, tracing his finger along the curve of Hendery's neck down to the top of his strong bicep, "My brothers were just being idiots and teasing me from across the room, so basically, everything's just fine."

"Oh really?" Hendery asks amusedly, bringing his hand from the small of Dejun's back to his hip, squeezing ever so slightly, "Why were they teasing you?"

Dejun stutters, not wanting to lie too badly again as the two slow down for the pace of the new dance, "Uh, j-just because they saw us dancing together, a-and they probably just wanted to tease me for looking so embarrassed."

Slightly concerned due to his inexplicable attachment to the prince, Hendery raises an eyebrow and queries, "Why would they tease you about that? Do they have a problem with us dancing? I promise, Dejun, if you're not comfortable, I'm more than pleased to just chat with you. Anything is more than satisfactory for me, as long as I'm able to talk with you, Prince."

"No, that's not it at all. Kun and Lucas have no problem with me dancing with a man, for certain. They have a much more progressive outlook than my parents," Dejun clarifies, worried he'll mess things up again. It's as if he's carefully trying to calculate each word to come out of his mouth; obviously he doesn't need a slip-up like he did when he first met the handsome prince.

"It's relieving to know that not everyone here thinks as if they were born a century ago," Hendery quips, a tendril of ink-black hair falling over his eye seductively, "Why would they tease you then?" The handsome prince cocks his head to the side, wondering if it has to do something with how he's been acting; maybe he needed to lay off of some of his trademark charm to keep the beautiful prince from being so embarrassed.

Dejun, whose been incessantly trying to avoid this one persistent question so he doesn't have to lie again, begins to feel cornered. He can't weasel his way out this time. "Uh, well--you see, I'm just not a social boy?" Dejun answers unconfidently, his answer turning into more of a question.

"Okay, Prince, whatever you say," Hendery concedes, not wanting to sound like a pain, although he's very curious to learn more about the boy.

"Fine, look--my brothers teased me when they saw us because earlier today, they were telling me about the Huang Prince, who was supposed to be all charming and handsome, and I wasn't paying much attention. But here I am now, dancing with Prince Hendery of the Huang Kingdom, and you're both charming and handsome, so Yukhei made a kissy lips face at me and Kun gave me a thumbs-up as if they were implying for me to go pursue you or that you have some interest in me," Dejun rants without pause, not being able to lie any longer as Hendery stares at him totally amused, flashing another one of his goddamn stunning smiles.

"I suppose that's some interesting information to learn, Prince," he replies, giggling a bit, "Good to know I accomplished my goal of being charming and handsome. Although, didn't you tell me that you're--and I quote-- 'not gay,' Dejun? That's interesting that they'd make those gestures, otherwise, they must've been clever enough to infer that I'm indeed interested in you, Prince." Dejun doesn't know how to respond to the enchanting prince, gulping down air as he pretends not to have heard Hendery. Was this a joke? Because if it was, Dejun was certainly not delighted; it was clear his attraction towards the prince was multiplying by the second, and the last thing he needed was for his heart to be let down when he was falling for someone for the first time.

"Yeah, about that. I'm sure you've realized by now, but I am gay. I hope you don't find that disgusting or anything; I've heard my parents say it too many times now to have to hear anyone else say that. It's why I said I wasn't gay out-of-the-blue earlier. It's like a defense mechanism now because I do everything in my power to make sure no one suspects me," Dejun confesses quietly, his head dipping down, unable to meet Hendery's eyes.

"Beautiful, look at me, please," Hendery whispers tenderly, slowing down their steps as he takes some time to lift Dejun's chin up, making sure the beautiful prince's eyes met his own, "It's not disgusting at all, and I'm so sorry you ever had to hear that. Dejun, I like boys too, and I know we live in a culture that condemns it, but there's nothing wrong with either of us."

Dejun smiles a bit, comforted by Hendery's words; he was never ashamed of himself, but rather, he simply knew that nobody could know if he were to ever have a chance at succeeding in this society. Not to mention, though he was getting some signals from Hendery, it felt great to know he had a chance with him. The young prince shook his head in disbelief; how did knowing a boy for a literal hour change his total look on love and every other thing his skeptical mind had pondered on?

"Thank you, Hendery. It means a lot to hear that from you," the shorter prince starts sincerely, "Luckily, Yukhei and Kun have always been so supportive and kind to me, even though I've never actually told them. You're the first I've told. Is it crazy that I feel like I can already trust you with my life?"

"No, I don't think so, Dejun. Sometimes, within minutes of meeting someone, you can tell that they're going to be a special or important person in your life. Anyway, you seem to love your brothers immensely, and I can say it's the same with my sisters. I'll admit, as I came in, my sisters immediately came up to me and told me about you," Hendery confesses sheepishly, his beautiful, glassy eyes peeking through the locks of hair that have fallen over his damn-near-perfect face, "They said that they hadn't heard much about you, but as soon as they saw you, they knew I'd like you and that you were absolutely beautiful. It seems like all of our siblings seem to understand us better than ourselves."

Dejun's eyes go dreamy as both of them laugh timidly, but with blood pumping through his veins rapidly, he gains the confidence to reach up and tuck the stray locks of Hendery's long locks behind his ear tenderly, asking teasingly, "Is that so?" The taller prince beams in adoration at Dejun, nodding his head slightly. Hendery continues to guide Dejun along the dance floor with ease, spinning him more often and daring to rub small circles along the fabric against Dejun's waist intimately. "Why weren't you able to arrive at the same time as your sisters earlier? I would've loved to give you the same grand entrance as the princesses," Dejun giggles out as the two sway from side-to-side, completely removed from the world around them.

"Remember how I told you that I'm practically the face of the Huang children and that my parents send me around the world to represent our kingdom? I was just returning from the Liu Kingdom to meet the princess. She was nice and all, but fair to say, I wasn't at all interested in her. Plus, I wanted to be here to make sure the man marrying my sister was qualified to marry her. My sister is a wonderful woman; she deserves the absolute best."

Dejun nods, understanding Hendery's want for his sister to have the best in a partner, "Kun is quite possibly the best man to walk this planet. He'll treat your sister better than a queen, I promise. He's everything a princess would want in a prince." 

Bringing the shorter prince closer to in, Hendery remarks, "I'm sure he is. All of the children of this family are top-tier. Anyway, I'm glad I made it in time for the function. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met you, Dejun."

"I'm glad too," Dejun whispers, entranced by the taller prince's eyes, "You've really been treating me like a princess tonight."

"No, I've been treating you like the prince you are. You deserve to be praised, handled, and treated as adoringly as people are told to treat princesses, Dejun. You deserve the whole world and more, and if you'll let me, I promise I'll give it to you," Hendery hums enticingly, each word leaving his lips feeling like promises of affection and love.

Dejun practically melts like a fool, and if Hendery hadn't been leading and supporting his body so carefully, his legs most likely would've buckled under him. Often times, Dejun hated the burden that the title of prince carried; so many regulations, restrictions, and century-old norms that controlled his life. The system of royals and monarchy was so absurd to him, hence why he had no interest in becoming king and often tried to steer out of the public eye (which is why most people knew Kun and Yukhei, but not Dejun himself). He hated prince hood, but when Hendery sweet-talked him like that, showering him with promises of treating him well and spoiling him endlessly, he suddenly loved the thought of the two being princes. But still, if he could ever escape this life, he'd take the chance the second it came to him.

Hendery spins him around, but mid-spin, even with vision blurred, he catches sight of the king. His father doesn't look pleased with Dejun at all, his brows furrowed and eyes squinted. Dejun immediately panics, stopping in his tracks as he turns to face Hendery with his head tipped down, breathing heavily. He's terrified; Dejun can't tell if his father is angry or heavily judging him, and the last thing he wants to do is turn back around and check. 

The last time he angered his father, it was complete hell; all three princes knew the horrors that came if they upset his father. Dejun could barely move for a week, his body bruised horribly and his skin beaten raw. There was a clear reason he was so defensive about his sexuality and other personal subjects; the reason he abandoned his morals and strange beliefs in the presence of that man. Given, it wasn't often that the king was angered, but the few times he'd been punished as a boy were enough to cause the stubborn young prince to change his ways.

Hendery immediately takes notice of the change in Dejun's demeanor, halting the dance as he brings the panicked prince closer, and asks innocuously, "What's wrong, Dejun? Please talk to me, Prince." Quickly, he brings the hyperventilating boy right up to his chest, breathing in-and-out slowly so Dejun could match his breathing with that of the calm prince's.

"M-my father looks a-angry, Hendery. I'm w-worried that he'll d-discipline me," Dejun whimpers out, immediately exposing his deepest vulnerability to the relative stranger of a prince. He trusted Hendery though; Hendery wouldn't allow him to get hurt.

"Baby, baby, breathe. Dejun, he's definitely judging us, but he doesn't look angry. Remember, your mother gave us permission to do this, so you can't be at fault. He has no genuine reason to discipline you," Hendery reassures, resuming their dance; if the king is truly angry, he figures it'll be better to make the two boys seem unbothered by his watching gaze, otherwise, he might suspect more of them.

"Y-you don't understand, Hendery. H-he won't care whether t-there's a reason or not and he'll h-hurt my mother t-too if s-she tells him that she g-gave our permission," Dejun's breathing starts to even, but the panic in his voice does not, "Father i-isn't an angry person, b-but when he gets angry, it g-goes to the extreme. The last t-time this happened was when I w-was thirteen, and that d-day will be ingrained into my brain for f-forever."

Hendery looks into Dejun with the utmost sincerity, swearing, "I won't let him hurt you, ever again, Dejun. I promise. I asked you anyway, and I'll take the blame. It'll be all okay, Prince, but if anything happens, I swear I'll protect you from it all. You have my word."

Dejun chokes back a sob, nodding; he genuinely believes Hendery. Maybe it's the reassurance and protectiveness in his voice, his uncharacteristically stern expression, or it's the pure promise in the look that his doe-like eyes send, but Dejun isn't skeptical; he believes Hendery and he's beginning to believe in love. 

"You don't have to tell me, Dejun, but why is it that your parents disregard you but are also so much harsher on you at the same time? It's obviously not fair, but it simply makes no sense. You're just so incredible to me, Prince."

Dejun smiles a little sadly and with a heavy heart, explains, "Thank you, but 'to me' are the keywords, Hendery. They don't think that and they never have. I love my brothers, but I've never had what they had. Kun is the poster child for the proper king, Yukhei is the most handsome boy in the whole region, and I was always mediocre in comparison. My parents disregard me and paid the least attention to me when I was younger because I'm least valuable to the kingdom; I won't ever be king, I don't have any remarkable talents to bring to the world, and I can only marry into wealth and not power, and the king and queen are plenty rich."

With so much more to add, Dejun continues, "And because I wasn't so crucial to the family, I guess that no one really raised me with respect, and thoroughly taught me the rules and the norms of royal life, so I really just developed a mind of my own. I can be quite stubborn and skeptical, and that's strained my relationship with my parents. We rarely talk conversationally, but it's okay because I really don't have a liking for either of them. They're incredibly intolerant towards homosexuals, and they've had an underlying suspicion of me for years which has been the most major issue, but I also hate royal life. I hate the opulence, the flaunting of wealth, the monopoly over the people we're supposed to be protecting, and all of these ludicrous, outdated customs and rules. I suppose I always have just done what I wanted and ignored the responsibilities of prince hood. Yes, there may always be consequences, but I live differently. Nobody knows if the apocalypse will happen tomorrow, and if the world is going to end at some point in my lifetime, I'm certainly not going to waste time on foolish things."

Hendery looks at Dejun with utter his fascination, his eyes telling a whole story every time they stared into Dejun's. The foreign prince knew that Dejun was going to be the most interesting prince out of the three as soon as he looked into the young prince's eyes. Eyes reveal the most, and as Hendery looked into Dejun's, he could see pain, vulnerability, but pure passion and an ability to love. Now, all he had to do was uncover the layers, and see deeper into this boy who believed in the apocalypse. In many ways, Hendery strangely believed it too; but not in the monstrous way Dejun was talking about. Maybe Hendery was experiencing a personal apocalypse; everything he was comfortable and familiar with within his own world was beginning to crumble away with one glance at the beautiful prince.

"You are absolutely captivating, Dejun. Really, you're so interesting, but I can't help but wish that you lived as if you would take advantage of all this life gives, instead of living in fear that it may end. We're so young, Dejun, and while it's admirable how independent and defiant you are, I wish it wasn't based on some bleak and desolate view of the world." is what Hendery manages to mutter out incredulously, so fascinated by how complex the youngest Xiao prince truly was, drinking in the prince's beauty, "Is it strange to fall for someone so deeply within hours?"

"No, I don't think so," Dejun admits, completely opposite of what he would've said, had he not met Hendery. Just earlier in the day, he was ridiculing the idea of love and committing to someone for the rest of one's life, but with the way that Hendery captivated and enchanted Dejun, who was stuck in his ways, he couldn't say that this wasn't true love. Kun told the young prince that someone would come into his life and turn his world when he least expected it, and Hendery waltzed into there with a bow and a delicate kiss on the hand. The foreign prince was a completely surreal experience for Dejun; never before had his heart beaten so intensely for a person, totally in love with everything that made up Hendery.

God, it had only been hours, but Dejun could not possibly list off everything about Hendery that made his stubborn heart beat and softened his cold, loveless way of thought. He loved Hendery's deep tone and the way it grew rougher as the boy became more invested in a passionate thought, the pure admiration that radiated off of him as he watched Dejun talk, the way that simply his glassy, complex eyes could tell a million stories, the jubilancy that poured out of him when he laughed unrestrained as his handsome charm replaced with irresistible cuteness, how impassioned he could become when it came to protecting what he cared for, how freely and eloquently he expressed his emotions and thoughts, the smug smirk that painted his face when he complimented Dejun, and the way he could enchant a whole room with one slight smile. Dejun wasn't observant if he didn't have to be, but his pure enchantment for the prince made him want to discover every little detail of Hendery.

"Dejun, I have a crazy idea," Hendery proposes, stopping in his tracks as threads both of his hands around the shorter boy's waist. 

"And that is?"

"Your parents aren't watching us anymore. Do you want to get out of here? No more unwelcome eyes will be on us, and if you want, we can dance the rest of the night, together under the stars." Hendery grins, an intoxicating thrill lighting up his cocoa irises. He's incredibly persuasive, but that sounds fantastic to Dejun. There'll be no more worries of breaking norms, following his parents, and judgemental eyes on the two boys, who had managed to fall for each other within a night.

Dejun nods, answering ecstatically, "Yeah, that sounds perfect, Hendery. Most of the guards are concentrated in specific areas because of the party, so I should be able to get us to my quarters without getting caught. My parents won't even notice I'm gone, and if they do, they most likely won't care."

"What are we waiting for then, Dejun?" the handsome prince asks, taking their entwined hand and running off the dance floor, Dejun laughing in delight as the prince led them through the party, winding around dignitaries and slipping away as discreetly as two beautiful princes could.

"Hendery, you don't even know where you're going, you fool! Come on, I'll lead us out," Dejun giggled out excitedly, his eyes creasing into half-moons as he smiled wider than he had in years. Holding on tight to Hendery's hand, never wanting to escape the warmth and comfort of his protective hold, he takes one last look at the show of opulence, grinning endearingly as he sees Kun conversing with the princess, so enamored with her. Although he was skeptical of this union between Kun and Cathy earlier, now he could only be infinitely grateful, as it brought Hendery to him for the first time.

The two young, slightly immature, and completely inexperienced princes stumbled out of the ballroom, the boys laughing euphorically as their faces lit up with joy and infatuation neither had ever experienced before. And it was intoxicating just as much as this desire for the other was moving too fast; all Hendery wanted was to be able to wake up to Dejun's beautiful face every morning and see his piercingly radiant smile for the rest of eternity, and he couldn't understand how these feelings manifested so quickly. 

It was almost terrifying to both of them how fast this love exhibited within them, overriding all sense and composure they held, as in the presence of each other, all of their walls and values were crumbling away. It was all so raw, and it was so inexplicable how an attraction past physical and a connection so passionate and acute could form so rapidly.

As Hendery held on tight, the two princes ran down the empty hallways, the sharp sounds of their quick steps echoing throughout the grand chambers of the extravagant, giant castle. Dejun whipped around corners, slipped through a multitude of expensively decorated chambers, and continued dashing through the dimly-lit hallways until they reached a grand wing of the castle. The ceilings were as tall as the largest cathedrals, the walls lined with mahogany double-doors, and Dejun walked him to one of the many doors as the shorter prince scanned for the presence of guards or any other palace staff before opening the door.

"Welcome to my quarters, Hendery, otherwise, the place I spend almost all of my time. Make yourself comfortable. We can go out to the balcony and dance under the stars, as you suggested," Dejun welcomes, letting an exhilarated into his quarters. Obviously, it was a grand area, as any prince's bedroom should be, with a four-poster canopy bed dressed in the finest silk, a full grand piano, a beautifully polished guitar, and an expansive personal balcony that gave the finest view of the stars on an exquisite night such as this one. 

The princes kick off their stiff dress shoes, and Hendery simply stares at Dejun like an excited puppy, murmuring, "Your room is lovely, Dejun. How about we go out to the balcony? I have a correct feeling that you will look absolutely stunning under the moonlight. You look incredible already, Prince." 

Taking Dejun's hand delicately, the two princes walk out to the balcony, the cool night breeze hitting their skin like a refreshing splash of water. Without warning, Hendery spins the shorter prince into him, holding Dejun close to his body as both princes break out into endearing laughter, Dejun's heart ablaze. Back against Hendery's strong chest and Hendery's hands wrapped snugly around Dejun's torso, they sway against each other to the rhythm of the rustling leaves and crickets chirping, Hendery soaking in the beauty of the moonlight against Dejun's milky skin.

"Dejun, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on, and the more I delve into your fascinating story, the more I become so incredibly attracted to you. I don't think I've ever felt anything so strong for anyone before, Prince," Hendery admits unprovoked, as Dejun turns around in the prince's strong arms, wrapping his hands around Hendery's neck softly, staring fixedly into his eyes. Dejun's gaze is dreamy and so is Hendery's as the two become lost in the other's beautiful eyes, the blonde boy mindlessly playing with the taller prince's hair, arranging and twirling his long locks with his fingers. 

"Me neither," Dejun whispers, too taken by the man in front of him, the foreign prince's fingers rubbing small circles affectionately into his waist, "Hendery, I thought the prospect of love was foolish for my whole life, well, until I met you. The idea of genuinely wanting to commit to someone and share the rest of my life with them still sounds crazy to me, yet my brother always told me that one day I'd find someone to spend my life with, and though I wouldn't understand why I felt that way, I'd listen to my heart anyway. You're that man for me, Hendery, and god, you're more incredible than I've ever imagined, and I'm just starting to get to know you."

Hendery smiles, his hopeful eyes lighting up Dejun's night even brighter than the stars, and in the most mellow voice, like an innocent child exploring the world, he tenderly asks, "Can I kiss you?" 

Euphoria and anticipation running through Dejun's veins, he nods softly, but the prince is still incredibly anxious. He'd never gone far with a person before, and he had no idea how the night would unfold, but if this was the way his body was reacting to each of the prince's fleeting touches, he knew he wanted to do this with Hendery. The night was still young, and both boys desired to discover new worlds of love and pleasure only with one another.

Ever so delicately, Hendery caresses Dejun's cheek, placing his thumb under the shorter prince's chin to lift his head up ever so slightly. And like magic, Hendery's lips pressed up to Dejun's, lighting his body up like dynamite, the handsome prince's plush lips treating the beautiful prince like the most fragile package, making sure the shorter boy was comfortable and enjoying every second of it. Eyelids fluttering, Dejun pulls away, awestruck by the pleasure. It was if the foreign prince was the match he needed to ignite a fire of love and adoration inside of him, his warmth transferring to the shorter boy. And though embers of warmth remained on his lips as the two disconnected, it began to feel cold, and as soon as the princes made knowing eye contact once more, nothing could pull the two apart.

Hendery brings Dejun closer, one arm wrapped around his waist so tight with no intentions to let go and the other caressing the beautiful prince's supple cheek and smooth jaw, their lips working together so naturally. Dejun's thin lips interlock with Hendery's plush lips like a puzzle, the two fitting so perfectly together, as if the laws of nature designed them to end up together. Under the moonlight, the duo looked absolutely stunning, like a Grecian marble statue immortalizing the beauty of two lovers finding each other for the first time, never to let go. Pleasure coursing through their bodies, Dejun pulls himself closer to Hendery, looping his arms around the prince as a moan escapes through their attached lips. 

Both princes, though inexperienced, find a new world of euphoria within their connected bodies unlike they could've experienced with any other man. Hendery could only shudder in delight, intoxicated with the feeling of being in control, supporting Dejun's pleasure-ridden body up as he delves into the beautiful boy's electrifying lips, every touch, nip, and lick sending waves of ecstasy down his spine. The handsome prince dips down into Dejun's lips, slowly pushing his tongue in as the both of them moan softly, his tongue exploring and working with Dejun's slowly as his vision goes blank behind his eyelids, the pleasure striking him so intensely. 

(SMUT WARNING)

The taller boy pulls away, smiling dreamily at the most beautiful creature he's seen with so much pure adoration, but with such a sexy hunger lighting up his usually innocent eyes. His pupils dilate and he wants to ravish the beautiful prince and connect their bodies on an even deeper level. Detaching his lips from Dejun's, the shorter prince whines out his name, eliciting a low, gravelly moan from Hendery. It was so sensual and hot; Dejun could feel pleasure shoot through him, stimulating him from his mind to the pool of heat collecting in his crotch. Without warning, Hendery dips down and attaches his soft lips to the moonlit skin of Dejun's neck, sucking unabatingly as his skin is worked and sucked raw. Dejun couldn't help but moan and whine in pleasure, his nerve-endings on fire as he threads his fingers into Hendery's thick, soft hair, as he pulls softly at the roots. The euphoria consumes him like a beast, overtaking his brain's function.

And Dejun loses it, his body not used to such an onset of wonderful sensations, his knees wobbling as they buckle under him. Their lips disconnect, the two of them giggling delightfully, unable to articulate the wave of emotion crashing over them when their lips touch, and if it weren't for Hendery's firm hold of Dejun, the boy would've fallen simply because of the pure pleasure.

"Are you okay? We can stop if you need, baby," Hendery asks, the taller boy checking in to make sure everything was okay. Although Hendery presented a more confident, experienced persona than Dejun, he truly knew as little as Dejun, having only kissed a few people and read some erotica in the past.

Dejun nods, his cheeks flushing red as he holds onto Dejun's shoulder, his other hand tracing patterns over his chest, "Hendery, I want more." He looks over his shoulder, back into his bedroom, and the foreign prince immediately understands what Dejun is implying, licking his lips as his body heats up at the thought, his crotch gradually hardening. Maybe it was stupid to dive in so deep already, to make such a raw, vulnerable physical connection in a matter of hours, but both of their bodies were responding so vehemently, pleading for more heated contact. 

Swiftly, Hendery scoops the shorter and lighter prince up, holding his thighs up as he brings them both into the bedroom as Dejun laughs joyfully, squealing as he holds tightly onto the prince. With a mischievous smile, Hendery squeezes Dejun's ass lightly, causing the blonde to yelp and give the grinning prince a playful slap on the shoulder. "What was that for, you sexy idiot?"

"Sexy, huh? I could get used to you calling me that. My ego can use a boost of confidence every now and then, but hearing you moan 'Hendery, Hendery' so sensually is enough of an ego boost to keep me going a while," Hendery jokes, imitating Dejun's breathless moans of his name comically, eliciting a multitude of playful slaps from the shorter prince, who was getting progressively hotter and bothered as the taller prince's hands rested on his ass. "Anyway, your ass is pretty damn cute. I had to get a piece of the pie, Prince. Who can blame me?" 

"I can! It's a good thing that you're the sexiest man I've ever seen, or else I'd have beaten you to a pulp now, Hendery," Dejun hisses, his cheeks flushed red. And somehow, the prince had the nerve to squeeze the blonde's ass again, except this time harder as he massaged the muscle sensually. Dejun couldn't help but feel even more turned on though, just as Hendery intended to happen, his cock completely hard and aching under his pesky pair of pants.

"As if," Hendery scoffs endearingly, pressing his nose and lips into the crook of Dejun's shoulder, showering feather-light kisses over his exposed skin.

"Just kiss me, you fool," Dejun replies in a strained voice, unable to contain the problem brewing in his lower region, needing Hendery to take care of it right this instant. Sure, Dejun had touched himself many times and in different ways, but the prospect of his new lover treating him like a queen and voluntarily wanting to satisfy him turned him on like nothing else, even if he was still slightly nervous. Hendery simply hums in agreement with Dejun's demand, sucking at the shorter boy's lip as he lays him down on the bed and climbs over as they place their crowns on his bedside table, his lips still attached and kissing at Dejun's with a fervent, hot passion. 

Dejun convulses in pleasure and continues to moan even at Hendery's most delicate, tender touches, losing his composure when he opens his eyes; Hendery's thick, luxurious hair is completely messed up and falling over his face, but he manages to look even sexier than he did with his hair groomed and arranged neatly. "Touch me, Hendery. Please, baby, I need you," he breathes out sensually, Hendery growling almost animalistically at Dejun's almost desperate plead. The foreign prince wanted nothing more than to discover every inch of Dejun's body and ravish it all.

"Impatient, are we? Don't worry, beautiful, I'll do whatever you ask," Hendery whispers into Dejun's ear, his light breaths tickling the beautiful prince with bursts of joy and pleasure, anticipation building up in his stomach. Rolling off of Dejun, Hendery quickly strips, unbuttoning his shirt with ease, his eyes still fixed hungrily on Dejun, whose mouth was watering at the sight of his lover. Drinking in Hendery's honey skin and toned, yet slim, figure, he knew he needed to feel the prince's hands all over him as soon as possible.

"God, you're so hot, Hendery," Dejun moans out breathlessly, his minds swirling with things he wanted the handsome man to do, the ways he wanted to feel the prince's fiery hands work up and feel his body. Hendery smirks one of those god-damning smiles again as Dejun immediately spreads his legs, allowing the taller prince to move in between them.

And damn, Hendery was so incredibly turned on, feeling overstimulated without having even been touched as his hard cock aches against the fabric of his pants, begging to be released. He was practically eye-fucking Dejun, imagining the warmth and pleasure of his wood thrusting inside the beautiful prince as he screamed out his name. He could already tell that Dejun was a loud person in bed as he moans and whines Hendery's name at the mere sight of him; it was lucky that nobody else was in this wing of the castle. 

But fuck, as soon as Dejun spread his legs open, a sexy and desperate look on his beautiful blushed face, just for Hendery and Hendery only, his vision blacks for a second, so incredibly infatuated with the prince. He was ready to put all of his trust in, and give Dejun the world on a golden platter; he'd fallen so hard that he'd already do anything for him.

"Baby, can I take off your clothes, please?" Hendery asks soothingly, his hand running underneath Dejun's ass to massage the plump muscle, sucking red marks along the blonde's jaw as he kisses tenderly and almost proudly over the marks he's created on Dejun's clear skin. Dejun nods his head and gives the words of affirmation, continuing to moan Hendery's name like a mantra; he sounded so sensual that Hendery decided it had to be a sin to hear the prince moan and move like this.

Lifting the beautiful prince to strip him of his clothes easier, Dejun takes a chance, attaching his lips to the handsome prince's neck, sucking hotly as he licks and nips at the skin, his lack of experience unapparent to a moaning Hendery. Fumbling with the garment because of the distraction that was Dejun's soft, pretty lips, he finally takes his shirt off, laying Dejun back down gently as he drinks in the stunning image in front of him. Dejun was more beautiful than everything--the sun, moon, clouds, and stars--and Hendery couldn't formulate a fair enough comparison that did his beauty justice.

Both princes, anxious to make their connection deeper and more intimate, shed their pants until the two young men are left in their underwear, kissing each other from their lips down to their torsos, feeling the vulnerability of each other. In a way, they're trusting their bodies and their hearts to each other, to take care of, to please, and to love, and it was in no way a promise to be taken lightly. Yet, there was unspoken trust, an unbreakable bond that had formed in their mere hours together, as if they'd face everything to come as a pair, as lovers. Hendery feels as if their hearts are already connected, but he was so hungry to deepen and intensify his complex, exciting feelings.

The taller prince, snug between Dejun's opened legs, holds onto the shorter prince's delicate, smooth waist, pressing a light but explosive kiss to Dejun's swollen, red lips that had been kissed raw by Hendery's carnal desires. Venturing down, the prince kissed a trail from Dejun's lips to his jaw, and downwards, sprinkling in god-like praises of the blonde as he shudders underneath him, moaning Hendery's name at every fleeting or persistent touch.

"You're amazing, Dejun. I think I go breathless every time I lay my eyes on you," Hendery whispers raspily, pressing a kiss to Dejun's collarbone and suckling harshly. Dejun gasps, his whole body trembling in ecstasy as his hips buck up into Hendery's crotch, feeling irresistible friction for a mere second, both of their hard-ons making painfully pleasurable contact. As insane as Hendery's kisses were driving him, Dejun was impatient for Hendery's throbbing dick to thrust inside him, no regret or second-thoughts in his mind. He needed all of Hendery to be fully satisfied--the handsome prince's teases were euphoric, but Dejun craved more. After all, his whole life he was never treated right; he never had the privileges his brother had. And now that he had fallen so hard, and that beautiful man was ready to treat him like a queen, he couldn't help but desire to have it all.

Hendery shifts downwards, licking a slow, teasing stripe down Dejun's collarbone and slips his lips over one of the blonde's pink, erect nipples as the blonde prince throws his head back in ecstasy. His vision going black for split seconds, Dejun drinks in the pleasure like a drug as he continuously whines Hendery's name in desperation, the handsome taking it as a cue to keep sucking on the pretty bud, slipping one hand over Dejun's thinly-clothed cock, hard and swelling for Hendery. Both princes overtook by stimulation and pleasure, Hendery moans out endless praises and pet names as he continues to kiss and mark the slender boy's torso, massaging and fondling sensually at the shorter prince's balls and aching cock. Dejun trembles and his cock throbs in Hendery's hold, whining almost incoherently, "Hendery, please, please, baby."

"Tell me what you want, baby," Hendery moans out, massaging the inside of Dejun's soft, supple thighs, planting a soft kiss on the blonde's lips as he slips his tongue sensually into Dejun. Pulling away after both kiss passionately for a good few minutes, Dejun's hands exploring Hendery's defined abs with a sexy hunger and confidence that makes the foreign prince go crazy. Hendery's completely drowning in the fantasy that is Dejun, so enraptured by his confidence, his vocality, and unabashedly passionate presence.

"God, just touch me, Hendery. Do anything. I just need to feel you inside of me," Dejun pleads desperately, threading his hands into Hendery's thick, dark hair, pulling at the roots softly. The shorter prince couldn't think of anything else, all of his sense abandoned in replacement for this fantasy, this dream. 

Dejun can't think straight, but even through all of the blinding pleasure, all he hoped was that he wouldn't wake up from this tomorrow and that Hendery in all of his loving, caring, and charming glory would be a dream. The prince was finally allowing himself to open up to someone vulnerably and give in to his desires when he was never able to before, and although this could be absolutely foolish and he could be facing painfully familiar consequences, he was way past using sense at this point. And besides, if Hendery was already spoiling him, pleasuring him with the utmost care and love, that already spoke great measures to who the charming prince truly was. Dejun wasn't a quick fuck to him; neither of them had made love before, and Hendery wanted nothing more to love on Dejun and see the pleasure coursing through his body in front of him. 

"Of course, Dejun. I'll make you feel so good, I promise, baby," Hendery tenderly promises as Dejun presses an affectionate kiss to Hendery's pretty lips, an unbreakable trust forming between the princes simply because of the utter intimacy radiating their two bodies, sprawled out on Dejun's breaths, so anxious to please the other.

"Am I doing well, Hendery? I want you to feel good, too," Dejun asks, his eyes glazed over in euphoria as he looks into the dominant prince's eyes intently. Hendery was making him feel as if he was floating above the stars, and he wanted to reciprocate that pleasure for the other prince.

"You're doing absolutely incredibly, Dejun. You're amazing, beautiful," Hendery truthfully responds, coming close to the blonde's ear as he grins jubilantly, "You're so damn sexy, baby. I don't even know what to do with myself. I think I could cum just watching you spread your legs for me."

Without warning, Hendery grinds down, both moaning loudly as their voices reverberate through the room, the friction of their clothed cocks becoming unbearable. Hendery dips down again, kissing the inside of Dejun's as his fingers tease him at the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down and off the prince's body. Dejun whines Hendery's name as his hard cock spring outs, twitching and flushed red, aching for touch. Hendery's mouth waters as he stares hungrily at Dejun's cute dick, perky and hard just for Hendery. Kitten-licking the top, Dejun sucks lightly, feeling Dejun shiver as unbearable pleasure shoots up into the shorter prince's spine. Although the prince wasn't quite sure of what he was doing, he followed his instinct and if teasing the head of Dejun's pretty cock made the blonde convulse in such pleasure, he was doing something right. 

Fondling with the shorter prince's balls, Hendery licks the precum off the tip of Dejun's flushed dick, the beautiful prince moaning sinfully as he pulls at Hendery's hair hardly, wailing, "Hendery, baby--ugh--you f-feel so good." 

Hendery, while reluctantly, stops licking and sucking as he rushes to shed his own underwear, so anxious to press his hard-on inside of Dejun's pretty, untouched ass. Popping out of his underwear, his dick slaps against his stomach, Dejun's pupils dilating and ass trembling in anticipation as his eyes fix on Hendery's hard, throbbing dick. It's so painfully hard, erect and flushed red as his veins are visible. Both look so hungry, and although Dejun doesn't have too much experience with dicks, Hendery's cock looks so deliciously plump and long; the prince needs to feel it in all of its satisfactory girth up his ass as soon as possible.

"Please, H-hendery. I need y-you right now, god, I'm so f-fucking horny for you," Dejun whines helplessly, spreading his legs even further as Hendery lifts them up for better access.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll have me now. I'm going to press my cock right into your pretty ass and I swear, I'll do the best I can, Dejun. Fuck, you turn me on so much, Prince," Hendery promises in a raspy, low voice, "I swear, I've never wanted someone so badly before, and now, I can actually have you."

"Do y-you know what to do, Hendery?" Dejun asks, wanting to make sure both of them are ready for the commitment they're making, pulling lube out of his dresser drawer and handing it to Hendery. Maybe Dejun is, in fact, rushing into this, but he feels ready to give up everything to Hendery, to let the prince pleasure him like nothing he's felt before. They're both nineteen already; he's ready to lose his purity to someone, let alone someone as magnificent as Hendery. 

Hendery thinks the same; he's ready to lose his innocence and leave his childhood finally behind him. He's found someone so dazzling and radiant as Dejun, and he wants to give his everything to the gleaming prince. The connection is so strong, the aura in the room so thick and foggy with pure love and attachment. The two princes are intrinsically bonded for the rest of their lives in a way, spending their first intimate, physical experience together; no matter what happens, he won't forget Dejun for the rest of his life. But god, he wants to commit to Dejun, and he can only hope the sublime man in front of him wants the same from him.

"Yes, baby. Whatever happens, we'll figure it out together, Dejun. Although, I was a very horny teenager, and I've read my fair share of erotica. Hopefully, that'll help," Hendery giggles, leaning over Dejun's body as he presses an endearing kiss to his nose, Dejun nuzzling his nose affectionately as he flashes one of his glistening smiles. While a little anxious, he's more than ready, and as he brushes Dejun's bleached locks out of his tenderly, he whispers, resting his arm on one side of Dejun and using his other hand to slick up his throbbing cock with lube in preparation, "Just look at me, Dejun, and I'll look at you the whole time. We'll do this together, and if at any time it doesn't feel good, tell me to stop. This all should only feel good, so you have to tell me if it starts to hurt, okay? You're doing wonderfully, my Prince." 

Dejun nods in affirmation, looking straight into Hendery's sparkling eyes as he instructed, the foreign prince's gaze filled with so much affection and love to shower the beautiful prince with. Both boys are nervous, but the excitement and pleasure outweigh the anxiety. Hendery slowly pushes one finger up Dejun's tight, wet hole, kissing his lips tenderly as to distract Dejun from the unfamiliar sensation. It certainly didn't hurt, but it felt new and almost strangely nice as Hendery started to thrust the one finger in-and-out slowly, creating intoxicating warm friction inside. Dejun moans low, causing Hendery to convulse in satisfaction as he adds another digit, curling his slick fingers inside the warm, tight muscle of Dejun's pretty ass.

Motivated by Dejun's moans and whimpers of pleasure, Hendery adds one more digit, thrusting in and out at a faster pace to open up his hole for the girth of his cock. Dejun's arms thread around Hendery's back, pulling him into a passionate kiss as their swollen lips light up in another fire of pleasure, sucking and licking with the fiery flame of love eminent between the two princes. The handsome prince continues thrusting until his curled fingers hit Dejun's sensitive prostate, sending the other prince into overdrive as his eyes roll back, body convulses in ecstasy, and the sexiest moan leaves his lights. Hendery goes crazy, his own body shuddering as his mind and vision clouds over in sheer euphoria. 

Dejun moans his name once more, and as their eyes lock, Dejun simply nods at Hendery, tears of ecstasy collecting in his eyes as he smiles at his lover. He's ready, and their exchange of trust in one look affirmed what they'd been feeling the whole night; they trusted each other, cared for each other, and the two were ready to give up their chastity for a world of pleasure found in each other. It was beautiful--two young men finding each other, expressing their vulnerability, and making pure, sugar-sweet love together.

Lips pressed to lips adoringly, Hendery lines up his throbbing cock with Dejun's stretched hole, pushing inside slowly as Dejun tenses, allowing the prince to adjust and get used to the size of his hard cock. All of this was completely new, uncharted territory for the blonde, and though Hendery's cock was a new feeling, he began to find pleasure in him, thrusting upwards as a cue for the handsome prince to continue. Dejun enjoyed feeling filled up, Hendery's cock warm and pulsing against the tight rings of muscle in his ass.

Taking Dejun's cue, Hendery begins to thrust at a slow, but steady pace, feeling himself trembling at the feeling of being inside Dejun, a warm pool of pleasure building up in his lower regions. They both moan in sync, Hendery's low resonant tone filling up the room, so overtaken by the explosive pleasure of each thrust, as Dejun becomes addicted to the feeling of Hendery connected so close physically as he pushes in and out of his ass. The two kiss messily, noses bumping and tongues fighting as pleasure clouds their senses, Dejun's hands roaming from the taller princes abs to his muscular back, and up through his thick, sexy hair.

"M-more, baby," Dejun stammers out between Hendery's thrusts as he feels the pleasure building up to an incredible high, waiting to reach his climax, enraptured by the beauty of Hendery's body and the feeling of the two young souls melding together so intimately. 

Hendery picks up the pace, his strong, irresistible thighs slapping almost immorally against Dejun's skin as Hendery throws his head back and moans out orgasmically, "Dejun, baby--hmmn--you're so good, baby, so good." The friction is tantalizing and hot, even all lubed up, and Hendery can't get enough of thrusting in-and-out of Dejun's pink, raw hole, as Dejun screams in pleasure, begging Hendery to continue, as if his life depended on it.

The handsome prince continues at an animalistic pace, marking up all of Dejun's skin that used to be clear as he sucks and teases at his nipples, stimulating the other prince in multiple areas as he continues to moan and scream euphorically, his toes curling as his body reaches its limits. He's going to orgasm if Hendery keeps this up, and in a strained voice, he manages to moan out, "I'm c-close, Hendery. So c-close."

With a new, fiery determination lighting up Hendery's eyes, he thrusts harder as Dejun suddenly lurches forward, swallowing up more of the prince's length, screaming, "Fuck! B-baby, r-right there!" A glint of excitement and pride building up in Hendery, he realizes he's found his lover's prostate again. He continues to thrust rapidly, hitting the pleasure center dead-on over and over again, Dejun's vision blacking out in euphoria as Hendery's cock continues to push him over the edge. Hendery then brings one hand down to Dejun's twitching cock and pumps it hard he continues to thrust into Dejun; it's his breaking point, and soon enough, Dejun lets out a hot, slow moan as he's brought over the edge. His body convulses in sheer euphoria as ribbons of cum spill out of his cock and Hendery immediately kisses him as if he were the only boy in the world.

Smiling against Dejun's lips, Hendery murmurs sweet, caring praises as he thrusts a few more times hitting his climax. The prince lets out a sexy, low moan as his seed spills, filling up Dejun's ass like a territory marker as he pulls out slowly, so damn satisfied. Sex would never be the same if he were to ever do it with anyone else; Dejun was the only man for him.

This sealed the deal, the connection was made, and Hendery knew he had fallen too far in to ever wanted to escape the utopia he had just found in Dejun. Collapsing against Dejun's chest, the shorter prince smiles proudly at his lover, still riding out the last of his orgasm, pleasure coursing through his body. Kissing the top of Hendery's head, he cards through Hendery's soft, dark hair affectionately as the prince rests his chin on Dejun's chest, staring in infatuation; he's smitten with the boy, and the sex only confirmed what he felt when he first laid eyes on Hendery, with his beautiful, complex eyes, charming smile, and all. No matter what was to happen after this night, he's determined to do whatever it takes to keep Hendery in his life and love him like no one else. 

Kun was right; Dejun had found someone special, and he would do absolutely anything for him because he already cared so deeply for him and the bond they'd developed. Hendery was too special to ever let go of; he's been the only person able to ever show Dejun a new world, one outside of his stubbornly fixed thoughts and morals. This simply couldn't be the inevitable apocalypse, as Dejun had been so irrationally fixed on for years to justify his misbehavior (even if his parents were greatly at fault). This had to be a new beginning, the creation of a new, refined, and enhanced world for Dejun, one that centered around Hendery--a world orbiting a radiant, coruscating star. He could no longer allow himself to have such a desolate view on life when the personification of joy and the sun had just become his lover.

Rolling off Dejun's chest, Hendery sidles up next to Dejun on the luxurious, down comforters as he turns the blonde towards him so that they're looking eye-to-eye. Their bare legs tangle together almost innocently, like the young lovers are, as both princes break out into beautiful, gleaming smiles, giggling endearingly at each other. Hendery pulls Dejun closer, threading his arm around Dejun's waist, stroking delicately along the blonde's back, down to his pretty bum; Hendery caresses the plump muscle, proud of his work, but also worried if Dejun will be sore coming the next day. He grins knowingly, and Dejun presses his hand delicately against Hendery's warm chest, tracing small patterns into his skin, as both stare at each other in fascination and in the sheer euphoria they experienced together, their bodies connected as one.

"That was incredible, Dejun. Actually, you're simply just amazing," Hendery admits tenderly as he blushes lightly and caresses his prince's cheek lovingly, Dejun lovingly how the charming prince gets embarrassed while admitting his feelings one-on-one, as not as he was thrusting animalistically into the boy mere minutes ago. "This has been the best night of my life-- meeting you, I mean --and I know this has all happened so quick, and that our desires overwhelmed our common sense, but I don't regret a single moment at all. Dejun, I know we haven't known each other long, but I want to discover so much with you and I want us to be together. Will you be mine? I understand if you're not ready and I know it'll be hard with your parent's situation, but I promise I'll wait, and I'll--" Hendery starts to babble off as he stares at Dejun like a pleading puppy, showing his first hints of anxiety and nervousness in front of the other prince. 

Dejun laughs endearingly, loving this new, more raw and innocent side of Hendery, and it's then when he realizes the infinite more complex facets of the prince he'll grow to learn and love if they're together, and he's ready for that. It'll be so hard given his parents, the distance between them, and the culture of his kingdom, but he's ready to navigate all of that if it means waking up to Hendery's gorgeous eyes and his striking smile even just one morning a year. He wants Hendery, and he'll do what it takes to ensure the two will stay together and learn to love for years to come.

"Stop panicking, Hendery. Of course--of course, I'll be yours. I feel the same as you do, and I want nothing more than to commit to you," Dejun admits exultantly as he holds Hendery's face affectionately between his hand, kissing the prince so passionately as if he were to die tomorrow. Hendery pulls the slender prince closer as their legs tangle more and their naked bodies press up against each other, exchanging their warmth. They continue to make-out, hands exploring each other's unfamiliar, yet familiar bodies, surveying the uncharted parts of each other. Lips on lips and passionate, young bodies pressed up against one another, it's a beautiful display of discovery and exploration. Both stunning princes so eager to immerse themselves in the beautiful, complex bodies of their newfound partner, they forget their woes and the difficulties of their lives.

The night wastes away as the princes continue to kiss delicately, their hands roaming each other's bodies adoringly. Everything is so serene, so peaceful until Dejun hears five hard pounds against the door and the booming voice of the man who he's been avoiding the whole night. Dejun panics, his mind buzzing and his eyes open wide in sheer fear of what could come.

"Dejun, I'm coming in!" he shouts in an angered tone, probably furious that Dejun left the party early. He most likely didn't realize that Hendery was in the room too, and both boys were naked. Looking around frantically in terror, the young prince knows he won't be able to hide his lover, and he's terrified; heart beating rapidly as the two boys pull on their pants quickly and Dejun cowers beneath the covers of his bed helplessly. There's nothing he can do, and now Hendery is going to face the consequences for his ignorant, senseless decisions. This wasn't ever meant to be, but it's too late for the prince to undo any of the damage.

Hendery gets up from the bed, throwing on his unbuttoned top, and stands in front of Dejun defensively. The foreign prince is terrified as well, but not for his sake; whatever consequences he receives are irrelevant, because it's his fault. Regret swells in the prince's stomach, wishing he could redo the night and not act so impulsively on his desires; if he hadn't approached the beautiful prince as soon as his eyes caught him and had he not impetuously gave into his urges to make love with the boy, Dejun's fate wouldn't be in jeopardy.

Turning to Dejun, whose poor face is flushed as he hyperventilates under the thin, flimsy cover of the blankets, he stares pathetically and helplessly at his distraught lover, "I'm so sorry, Dejun. But I promise, I'll protect you, and I'll take whatever punishment he throws at me."

Busting into the room, Dejun catches sight of the King, still dressed in his party attire and face colored red in anger, and he begins to whimper desperately, unable to move or do anything; he feels as helpless as an animal under the mercy of its caretaker. The king, even in his ballistic state, freezes at the unforeseen and surprising sight of Prince Hendery as he bulges his eyes out in sheer fury, the prince's hair disheveled, body marked up with red bruises, and unkempt clothing, his own son half-naked and shuddering in his bed. Both princes know there's nothing they can do to hide the fact that they, two young male royals, had just had sex together; they were at the mercy of the king, and frankly, he had the power to do anything directly to Dejun, and the power to cause destruction and mayhem for Hendery and his family. If anyone heard that the Huang prince was a homosexual, he'd taint the reputation of the kingdom forever.

(TW: Homophobic Slur Warning)

"What the fuck have you done to my son, you insolent boy? You fucking faggot!" the king rages, his voice hoarse and loud as he points a finger at Hendery, keeping his distance. Hendery was still a visitor, let alone the prince of an important kingdom to the Xiaos; the king knew he had to keep some calm and personal space to prevent starting a war between the kingdoms. Hendery stands tall even though he's distraught inside, looking the king dead in the eyes when Dejun can barely stand to hear his father's fury, shaking uncontrollably with eyes shut tight. "And you, Dejun, how could you allow yourself to succumb such blasphemy? Do you not care at all for morality, for your family?"

The king buries his head in his head, distressed and filled with uncontrolled rage as he shakily growls out, "What the fuck am I going to do? My son was just fucked by another man, God, a m-man. I knew all you would do is taint and destroy this family, Dejun. You've just ruined your brother's marriage, you incompetent boy! We can't be associating with this deviance any longer. Nobody can know about this, you hear me?" he pauses, brows draw in rage as Hendery backs up, getting closer to the bed, and Dejun. The king walks closer to the standing prince, each step drawn out in terrifying anger, "You, Prince Hendery, are so damn lucky. Your faggot ass is so lucky that I can't leak this all around the whole land because now my own pathetic son is embroiled into all of this fucking insanity with you. I should've broken you two fags up when I saw you dancing in the ballroom. Both of you are going to hell!"

"Don't you dare say that to me and especially to Dejun, your majesty," Hendery breathes out between his clenched teeth, his anxiety replacing with rage, reciprocating the King's display, "Dejun did nothing wrong, nor did I, and has it ever occurred to you that maybe the reason Dejun 'acts the way he does' is because you and the queen have no respect for him? You ignore him, tell him he's worthless, and finally, when someone comes into his life who's ready to love him and treat him better than your neglectful self, you attack him for letting himself be cherished and love as he deserves! Who's truly the one who 'destroyed this family,' King Xiao? It's you and your wife, and if you had just looked a little closer, you would realize that Dejun is the brightest and most competent of you all! And you know what, change your way of thinking, your majesty because once Prince Kun takes the throne with my sister as his queen, this kingdom is going to change. Dejun and I will be able to love, and you and your wife won't be able to do anything about it, King. Absolutely nothing."

The king scoffs at Hendery's shamelessness, inches away from kicking Hendery to the ground as Dejun whimpers pathetically, unable to do a thing as he panics uncontrollably; he feels helpless, but his mind is overwhelmed and his body is losing function as his heart rate skyrockets. "You naive boy, do you think the marriage is still confirmed? The Xiaos cannot be tainted by such deviance. We will be breaking this union as soon as possible.

Hendery freezes, and his heart stops. He can't keep fighting any longer; this marriage means the world to his sister, and he can't rip this away from her. He'll ruin everything, wait, he has ruined everything, and guilt floods him even more than before. He's ruined Dejun's future as well as his sister's, and they are among the few people in this world whom he's grown to love.

"Look, your majesty, I'll take any punishment you want to give me. While what Dejun and I did was consensual, I was the one who instigated this and I'll take the blame. I'll do anything you want, just keep Dejun and my sister out of it. Both of our kingdoms need this union, and if you want me to stay away from this territory, I will do so. Just, please, keep Dejun safe and don't hold him accountable," Hendery proposes reluctantly, his limbs shaking with a mixture of terror and anger, but this is the only thing he can do. While it'll hurt him not to pursue a relationship with this prince he's fallen head over heels for, he values the safety and happiness of Dejun and his sister over his own desires; the prince just wishes he had realized that earlier before he hurt anyone.

Laughing in a terrifying manner, causing Hendery to back up even further, he scorns at the prince, "Obviously, you are banned from my kingdom, you pitiful boy! We have a pure bloodline to maintain, and as long as your family is associated with ours through marriage, you'll continue to find ways to corrupt Dejun. The only way to get rid of you is to cut off all contacts from you to my son."

"I'm not your son," Dejun speaks up, his voice tinged with hate and anger as his body still trembles in fear, "You lost that privilege the moment you told me that loving a man was a sin." Standing up from the bed, half-dressed and his legs trembling, he walks closer. Hendery immediately moves closer, separating the space between Dejun and his father out of his protectiveness.

Turning to his lover, Hendery holds onto Dejun's arm defensively, whispering, "Dejun, let me handle this. I don't want you to get hurt."

Dejun, still hard-headed in the midst of anger, fear, and uncertainty shakes his head and speaks back with conviction, even as Hendery desperately tries to keep the prince's mouth shut, "You can't keep me from Hendery, no matter how hard you try. You're just an old, ruthless king who's losing his power, and wants so badly to have everything your way. Once Kun is king, he won't tolerate this shit from you!"

The king lets out a shout of anger, screaming "SILENCE!"

Storming over, the king heads towards Dejun in his fit of unrestrained anger, steaming with fury, as the young prince screams in fear. Hendery's eyes widen as he realizes the king's intentions to beat or possibly harm Dejun, and the foreign prince panics, but acts quickly as he pushes Dejun behind him to create a barrier, holding his arms out as a shield.

The king immediately stops and Hendery, riled up as Dejun shakes behind him, fumes, "Do not lay a hand on him or you won't see the daylight ever again. Beat me, punch me, and don't be a coward because I will take you on, King Xiao. You have my word. Do not even come close to Dejun. He's suffered enough because of your sheer ignorance and abuse," pausing, Hendery continues, fired up, "Don't tell me that you need to 'teach him a lesson' or any shit like that, either. In fact, why do now start to care about what Dejun does or doesn't do? I don't know, but it's as if you care about your reputation more than your fucking son. You better be grateful that I'm going to give Dejun a good life and treat him like the prince he is, unlike you and your pathetic, gossip-consumed queen have."

King Xiao, still enraged and flushed red, clenches his fists tightly by his side as if ready to knock Hendery out, "Don't entertain me any longer, you worthless fag! You said you'd do anything to keep your pathetic lover boy and your frankly, worthless, sister, safe, so if that's the case, you will listen to me. You and your family will leave this palace immediately, and never speak of this again, you hear me? Never return to my kingdom!" the king screams, pointing the young prince out, as he struggles to restrain himself from attacking this arrogant, shameless prince. And Hendery almost gives in, realizing that his anger has taken him over again to cause him to say the exact things he didn't want Dejun to say. He's gotten himself far past the point of sorting this out rationally, and he has no chances left now. Maybe it is truly time for him to leave; it's the only way to ensure the future well-being of his prince and his sister. Hendery loosens, still glaring a deathly stare at the king, ready to walk out, that is, until King Xiao commands sternly, "Dejun, you will be punished right away."

And Hendery knows he can't leave, for if he does, Dejun will be abused again, and the prince can't bear to imagine the image of his future lover suffering any longer. Hendery leaving won't do anything but give the ruthless king an opening to hurt Dejun, yet again.

"King Xiao, I will not leave unless you move away from Dejun, when I know you will not punish him. Otherwise, I will continue to stand here in front of him, and if you dare move closer, I will not hesitate to beat you up. And if you dare beat me, the news will spread like wildfire, and your precious reputation will be tarnished for eternity," Hendery calmly states, smirking at the end. His heart is still pumping out of his chest in terror, but he hides it; he knows he has the king in checkmate, having found his weakness. Any move other than conceding the match, and Hendery will strike, being able to destroy everything he knows.

"You are pathetic, boy," the king sneers, but Hendery just chuckles. All the king has left in him is to insult the prince, and Hendery knows it's a sign of his weakness, as the king desperately tries to hold onto whatever power and leverage he has left; he's defeated him, "You are to leave tomorrow morning, and you will be expelled forcefully otherwise. You seem to forget, but I have power over you, and over Dejun, and I promise, I will exercise it if I must." The king storms out, swearing to himself, as Hendery collapses into his prince's arms.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Hendery apologizes desperately, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he hugs onto Dejun like his life depends on it. He's forgotten that he only met the prince earlier today because of how much they've experienced together in their short time; he's already discovered so many facets of Dejun in a few hours, more than the beautiful prince has let anyone, even his brothers, see in his nineteen years of life, and the same applied to Hendery himself. Dejun hums quietly, his rich, beautiful tone calming the ears of the distressed prince as he holds him in his arms. It's a strange, tranquil moment of tenderness, moments after the biggest storm either of them has experienced, "I should've never done any of this, Dejun. Now, I've dragged you into this, and there's no way I can help you escape from your parents."

"Shh, shh," Dejun comforts, holding Hendery as tight as he can, tears filled up in both of their eyes. He's not mad at Hendery; in fact, Dejun doesn't even think there's a possibility, "Don't say that, Hendery. I don't regret meeting you, and if I had to relive this all over again, I wouldn't change a single thing. I need you in my life, Hendery, and I'll figure this all out. I always have."

"I know you say that, Dejun, but we'll never be together again as long as your parents are in the picture. They'll never let me see you again, and you'll continue to be abused and hurt until Prince Kun finds a new wife and is coronated. I've ruined everything for you, and for Prince Kun and my sister. God, they looked so in love, and I've destroyed every possibility of them living happily."

"No, you didn't, baby. They'll find a way, and we'll find a way. Kun is just as determined as I am, and the king and queen will do anything for him. Plus, this is just as much 'my fault' as it is yours. I brought you to my bedroom and told you I wanted to make love, but I don't regret a second of it. That was the most beautiful moment I've ever had in my life," Dejun explains tenderly as Hendery kisses Dejun softly, moving from his forehead, to his nose, cheek, and to his supple lips, still raw from kissing so fervently. The handsome prince is trying to soak up every last moment with Dejun, making a map of him in his mind to always return to, even once he's left.

Suddenly, it comes to him. It would be an insane move to make and he'll be damned if his stubborn lover agrees, but he asks anyway, "Dejun, baby, I know what we may need to do, but please hear me out."

"Hmm?" Dejun hums curiously, mindlessly carding through his lover's hair as his mind races through millions of scenarios, begging to find a way to keep Hendery in his life. He's found the one thing he needs, and he won't let life strip it away from him now.

"We need to escape, Dejun. And soon," Hendery explains bluntly, his eyes hopeful, as he adds, "I understand if you don't want to, but if we want us to continue together, and to ensure our safety, our siblings' marriage, and the alliance of our kingdoms, this may be our only option. Again, I know it's absolutely insane to escape with a prince you met hours ago, but..."

"Is this for forever?" Dejun returns shakily, concern written in his furrowed brows as he looks at Hendery's glassy, distressed eyes. Hendery presses a loving, soft kiss to Dejun's lips, and shrugs uncertainly as he pulls back.

"To be honest, I don't know, Dejun. It could be for a few weeks, or maybe many years. It all depends on when it's safe for you to return back home without the threat of your parents; I'll figure my own situation out," Hendery replies sympathetically, "Believe me, this will be just as hard for me as it is for you, but this may be our only chance at keeping our loved ones happy and safe... Don't worry though, I know this region like the back of my hand and I have plenty of connections who will keep us safe until we settle down. But, Dejun, we'll get through this, and learn to live and love together, instead of being forced to marry princesses we'll never love and grow a family we're not ready for. We'll discover so many new things genuinely that we can't when we're relegated to this life and constrained in these castles. I promise I'll make these moments up to you, and I'll be the best man I can be for you. We'll be able to settle down, even if only for a little while, and live the life that was truly meant for us. None of these ludicrous norms, no suppression of love, no more obnoxious displays of opulence and wealth. It won't be without its flaws, but I'll make this worth it for you, Dejun. I promise."

Dejun stares at Hendery in contemplation for a few moments, his heart racing because of the sheer onslaught of pressure. This decision will shape his life for the foreseeable future, but the prince knows what he has to do to keep his loved ones safe, "You're right. We have to leave now, Hendery. It's going to be hard to leave my brothers, and possibly not be there to see Kun get married if engagement isn't broken, but we need to stay safe and they need to live the lives they were meant to have. You're right, again... this royal life isn't for me, and finally, I'll be able to live my fantasy life, alongside you."

"I'm proud of you, Dejun. I know how hard this is going to be, but I'm ready to do this with you," Hendery whispers admiringly as the two princes kiss slowly, feeling each other's lips and bodies lovingly before pulling away, "Okay, baby, we have to go now. We have about five more hours before sunrise, and we should be as far out of the kingdom as possible, just so we have a headstart on your parents. Just get your most important things and everything else we can buy as we go. It's fortunate that we both have plenty of money disposable at our hands. Everything I need is still packed in my carriage from when I arrived, but we'll take only our horses for the journey." 

Dejun nods, shaking anxiously as he stands up, rushing around his room to collect his essential items while stuffing them into a burlap bag he found in his closet. Longingly, he looks at his instruments, which won't be easy to transport, but prays they'll stay safe in the castle. Those, in addition to small drawings of the three Xiao princes already safe in his bag, were truly the only precious things the wealthy prince cared for; nevertheless, he packs the jewelry and gold he owned, in case they would be helpful later on. Hendery stands up as well, walking beside Dejun as he presses comforting kisses all over Dejun to calm the frantic boy; Hendery feels the same, nervous and still shaken, but unlike Dejun, he's confident that he can pave a prosperous, happy life for the two of them while they're separated from their beloved ones.

Sitting down at his desk, Dejun takes out paper and pencil, and although he knows the two optimally should leave as soon as possible, he's not going to leave this life without telling his brothers what happened and where he is. They need to know he's safe, so Dejun takes the extra time to sit down and scrawl all of his feelings and thoughts out onto paper, and soon enough, Hendery joins, writing a note for his own precious sisters. Focused, Dejun writes about Hendery and how thankful he is that his brothers have been supporting him throughout his battle to accept his sexuality and beyond, his whereabouts, his pride for them, the reasons he needed to leave the kingdom, and as tears well in his eyes and he chokes on soft, melancholy sobs, the young prince promises his older brothers that he'll come back. 

Yukhei and Kun have been the only steady, persistent voices of pride and love for Dejun his whole life; those boys mean the world to the prince, and although he's beginning to love and develop his connection with Hendery, his brothers mean more than anything else to him. Dejun stands up, collecting Hendery's note as well as he runs to his piano, lifting up the heavy cover to tuck the folded notes under the strings. Once he's gone, people are bound to check his room for clues of his location, but Dejun knows that only his brothers will think to check in his instruments because when Dejun was a child, he'd always steal his brother's clothing and jewelry and hide it in his guitar or piano to prank them. Dejun can only shake his head in sadness; even though his adolescence has been filled with pain and struggle, he could never deny the multitude of beautiful memories made with his beloved brothers in the palace.

"Ready, Dejun?" Hendery asks as Dejun smooths out his clothes in front of his mirror and nods, eyes glazed over emotionally. This is hard for the both of them, and Dejun can't help but let a stray tear slip as he thinks about leaving his brothers for possibly an incredibly long time; he's going to miss out on so much. Quickly, he wipes the tear from rolling down his cheek, not wanting Hendery to see this uncharacteristically sentimental and emotional side of him, even though the prince has already witnessed him in the middle of a terrifying panic attack. Nevertheless, the young prince raises his head up, realizing he has to walk out of this royal life with dignity; he can't give his parents the impression that he's weak, that he's betraying his family for good.

"I'm ready," Dejun wistfully whispers out, looking at the landscape outside the balcony windows; the castle won't even look like a speck to him at the break of dawn, before his eyes rest on the expensive, symbolic items still resting on his bedside table, "Are we going to take our crowns, Hendery?"

Hendery locks gaze with Dejun in contemplation before nonchalantly responding, "No. We're leaving this life behind, at least for a while, so I'm going to leave my crown behind as well. We'll always be princes by blood, but we don't have to be princes by design and obligation."

Dejun smiles adoringly, so inexplicably infatuated with the prince, replying, "You're right. I don't need to be reminded of princehood anymore. This is a new start for me, for you, and for us together." Dejun threads his arm through Hendery's, connecting the two lovers, his other hand clutching his bag tightly, his pulse pumping hard and heart pulsing rapidly. There's so much uncertainty ahead of him, and for one, he doesn't even know if he'll be able to escape the palace unnoticed. If he runs into even one member of staff, this escape plan is over for the both of them, "Follow me, Hendery. We'll have to thread through some of the smaller corridors and just pray that we don't run into anyone, but we'll make it."

Dashing into the dark corridors once again, Dejun's congested mind goes on autopilot as he drags his prince through claustrophobic hallways, dimly-lit drawing rooms, his senses hyperalert and heart pounding out of his chest. His eyes scan each hallway and passage like a hunting fox at night; mistakes can't be afforded right now, and as the young prince hears foreign footsteps every now and then, he immediately switches direction, dragging the prince down another passageway as quietly as a mouse. Finally, the boys rush out to the Xiao's expansive gardens, drinking in the moonlight again as they sneak against the hedges and finally make it to the stables.

Both boys are functioning off pure adrenaline, almost giggling as their plan to escape feels so close they can practically touch it, Hendery whispering with a wide, but evidently anxious grin of reassurance, "We're almost there, Dejun. It'll all be okay."

As silently as possible, both princes saddle up their horses, trying to settle their own worried racing hearts as much as the can as to not agitate or worry the animals. Grabbing Hendery's arm, Dejun looks him straight in the eye as his lips tremble slightly and he places a nervous kiss on his lover's lips. "Let's make sure we stay right beside each other. It's dark outside and the last thing I need is to lose the only person I have left. We'll go around the gardens, and hopefully, we can navigate through the forest behind the castle. No guards are there at night because the visibility is so low, and hopefully, that'll bring us into the city... Then, it's all you, Hendery. I've rarely ever left this castle in the nineteen years I've been alive, so you know this land better than I do."

"That works with me, Dejun. We won't get to the area I have mind by dawn, but as soon as we leave the city, we can find a place to camp in the highlands for a few hours, so you can get some rest," Hendery tells him reassuringly, tilting Dejun's head slightly so that their eyes meet again, and Dejun loses his breath for a second, falling for Hendery even more, "Hey, it'll be okay, baby. I believe in you, and you believe in me, and no matter what happens, we'll embrace the challenge and become stronger together in the end. I know it sounds crazy, but I've already fallen for you, and I'll do anything for you and for us, Dejun."

Dejun nods agreeing, smiling as much as his strained heart can muster. The two boys lead their horses silently through the estate until they reach the exit, mounting the swift animals, racing off into the night, pumped by adrenaline, but their hearts filled with hope.

~~~

Dejun eyelids flutter, having only been about an hour since the two boys reached their camping spot for the rest of the short night, laying in a thick of soft grass, hidden by the rolling hills nearing the Huang Kingdom. Groaning in exhaustion, he looks to his right sleepily, Hendery still awake as he looks up at the sky, the stars reflecting in his dreamy, beautiful eyes. He turns to Dejun, sensing his lovers' stirring body, his gaze full of pure, innocent endearment and love as Dejun smiles, sidling up to Hendery with newfound energy as the taller boy pulls Dejun's body into his with a gleaming smile. Dejun hums in contentment with Hendery's loving, warm hold, his gaze turning up to the early morning sky, still pitch black and lit up with millions of glistening stars.

Still eyeing the sky intently, a shooting star, fleeting but bright, suddenly passes by, and Dejun can't help but feel as though things have come full circle, that life worked out how he had hoped, but not quite in the way he envisioned; it was a good thing. That shooting star, a meteor dashing through the cosmos, was the apocalypse his past, suffering self had imagined coming, to be the end of his complacency and distraught with life. And who knew, that meteor could be an apocalypse elsewhere in their vast, expansive universe, but it had already come to Dejun, just in the form of the human. But, it was the best thing that could've occurred, because though his world had dissipated, he'd been reborn again; all in the course of a fateful night with the most beautiful boy in this world.

The young prince still had no idea of his future, skeptical of society as always, but he begins to realize that even some of his stubbornly fixed notions were changing, complimentary of his new beginning. His future, his role in his much detested royal society is now more obscure, yet, he's not so afraid of the inevitable end and the difficulties he's sure to face with his lover. Because with Hendery, he knows he has a partner that holds his full trust, who knows the well-guarded secrets of his protective, fraught, but improving state of mind, and someone who'll shape his new path and love him for ages to come.

Dejun doesn't want to live in complacence and fear of an onslaught of the world's end or his parent's cruel, brutal punishment; the apocalypse has already occurred, like the meteor flashing in the night sky. The young prince had already realized that this new life with Hendery by his side was the beginning of his new world of light and love, but Hendery was also the end of his previous world, the catalyst that ended all of his intense fears, anxieties, and stand-still and meaningless life; although he'd miss plenty, he was grateful to the prince who made everything end and begin again for him.

"It's so strange, but this has all just been an apocalypse of my world. You know, I predicted this was coming and I've been so naively fixated on it since I was a child, Hendery. I mean--not like this; I was predicting an enormous flood or a meteor colliding with the planet, but this has still been an apocalypse, nevertheless," Dejun muses softly, nuzzling himself into the crook of Hendery's neck, his anxieties rested and mind filled with new prospects of love and hope.

"A sweet apocalypse though, Dejun," Hendery corrects, planting an affectionate kiss on Dejun's rosy lips. The two young lovers watch the glistening stars as they shine under the moonlight, reminiscing and thinking of their loved ones while dreaming about their future together.

Dejun nods adoringly, repeating Hendery's words, as his lover draws him closer,

"A sweet apocalypse."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you managed to read all of that. In truth, this story was supposed to take a few days to write and tally around 5,000 words, but it's expanded to a week and a half and 22,000+ words, and I'm actually very proud of the end result. If you did like this one-shot, please comment on your thoughts and consider voting. Maybe, I'll return to these characters for a late one-shot and do strictly smut (just a thought).
> 
> Again, although this is the first work I'm publishing on AO3, I have a few novels published on Wattpad under the same username, as I'm mainly using this account to post one-shots and read fanfiction.
> 
> Either way, if you want to see more from me, please add this bookmark, and also give me requests and suggestions for other one-shots. While this was very story-based, I'm willing to consider only smut/fluff/etc. ideas to write as well as any of your other favorite ships.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully, I'll see you all soon!!!


End file.
